


Calling all heroes -Avengers oneshots

by Superherogeek1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Infinitywarfixit, Irondad, Loki is a Good Dad, M/M, Mama Spider, Multi, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a genius, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Swearing, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, flash is an ass in most of these, oneshots, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 43,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: [HIATUS] Original one shots and short stories that I have written about Avengers, SpiderSon, and IronDad. Btw, here is a disclaimer! I don't own marvel!!Smut will be included, don't like don't read. Will have warning beforehand.I have a difficult time writing Flash as a bully. I've been bullied alot in my life so i have difficulty writing someone being mean because it brings back memories so please be patient with me.WARNING: UPDATES ARE RANDOM AND UNPREDICTABLE. I UPDATED WHEN I HAVE TIME.Everything is subjected to random editing so be wary of what and when you read. Sorry, but I'm always scatter brained and sometimes I write stuff that flows horribly so I go and edit thingsCross-Posted on wattpad
Relationships: Barry Allen/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	1. Birthmark part 1

**_A/N: Peter is a senior in high school in this fic._ **

**_TRIGGER WARNING: adult language_ **

It started as a normal Thursday in the tower. Peter was sparring with his mentor, Tony, when suddenly Tony pinned him. However, then something caught his eye. On the back of Peter's shoulder was a large discolored patch of skin, a birthmark. Tony gasped and stumbled away before looking at Peter in shock.  
"Tony, what's wrong?" Peter asked worriedly as Tony starts to tear up.  
"Where did you get that mark on your shoulder?" Tony whispers. Peter looks at him in confusion before realizing what he was asking about.  
"Oh! It's a birthmark. Why do you ask?" Peter answered with a shrug but then watches as Tony pales and stands up shakily.  
"Oh god." Tony croaks before stumbling out of the room and into the elevator, leaving a confused Peter standing there. Peter sighed and walks over to the punching bag after wrapping his hands. For the next hour he destroys several bags before sitting down with a sigh.  
"Peter, boss needs to talk to you in the lab." Friday said calmly. Peter nods and goes to the elevator to the lab.

Once Peter steps out of the elevator, he's greeted with a nervous Tony who is sitting on a chair looking at a piece of paper.  
"Peter, please sit down. We need to talk." Tony said softly. Peter anxiety rose as he pulled over a chair and say in front of Tony and fidgeted nervously. Tony must have sensed his anxiety because he quickly pulls the younger teen into a tight hug before releasing him.  
"Tony, what's going on?"  
"Peter, before I start just know that what you decide to do with this information is your decision. I won't pressure you into anything except the fact we are telling May, no matter what." Tony said sternly before taking a breath and taking his shirt off and turning around. Peter couldn't believe it. Tony had the same birthmark he does. Tony pulled his shirt back on and looked Peter in the eyes.  
"Peter, that birthmark is generic and every male in my family has had it. And while you were in the gym just now, I had Friday run a genetics test. I'm sorry but I had to know. I got the results few minutes ago." Tony said quietly then handed Peter the paper. Peter looked at them in shock.  
**Parent: Anthony Edward Stark**  
**Child: Peter Benjamin Parker**  
**GENETIC MATCH**  
"You- you're my dad?" Peter whispers before snapping his eyes up to look at Tony in shock. Tony nods nervously but was pleasantly surprised when Peter's eyes light up and he throws himself into Tony's chest, hugging him tightly with a wide grin.  
"Son, you're choking me." Tony wheezes but hugs his son anyway. Peter rolls his eyes and loosens his grip a little making Tony take a dramatic breath, making them both laugh.  
"Thank you, Dad. Now I have an excuse to call you that. I already thought of you as my father. This just makes it better." Peter whispers into Tony's shoulder so he missed the large grin that spread across Tony's face.  
"I love you son." Tony whisper softly.  
"I love you too dad." Peter answers before Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's temple. They pull away with big smiles, both unbelievably happy.  
"I want to live here with you and be a Stark. You understand me so much better than May does." Peter said hopefully. Tony grins and nods before standing up and pulling Peter with him.  
"Come on. Let's go talk to your aunt." Tony said making Peter nod excitedly.  
On the drive there they called Tony's lawyers and got the paperwork started to legally change Peter's name as well as email the genetic tests to them. Somehow, Peter was named officially as a Stark before they even reached his apartment.  
"Dad, I think I should tell her about spiderman. I mean, if it wasn't for me becoming spiderman, we would have never met and became close enough to spar which revealed my heritage." Peter said softly as they walked up the stairs to his front door. Tony nods with a small smile before reaching up to knock on the door. May opened the door before smiling.  
"Oh, Peter! There you are sweetie. Thank you Tony, for dropping him off." May said happily.  
"Um actually May, I'm spending the night there tonight. We just found some interesting news that the three of us need to discuss." Peter said nervously. May nods seriously before letting them in and into the living room.  
"What's up Peter?" May asked curiously as Peter and Tony sit across from her. She watches as Peter looks at Tony nervously but Tony just smiles encouragingly and nods.  
"Aunt may, I need to tell you something but I need you to promise not to freak out until I explain everything." Peter asked desperately. May just takes a breath and nods. 

Peter nods as well before standing up and taking off his shoes and socks. He jumps to the ceiling and stands so only his feet are touching the ceiling and he hangs with his back straight.  
"What the fuck!?" She shouts before looking at him in shock as Peter lets go and flips down to stand on his feet.  
"Two years ago, I was bit by a radioactive spider on my class's Oscorp trip. It was only a few days before Uncle Ben and I tried to get to him before he was shot but I didn't have a handle on my powers yet. **[A/N: I know that's not how it actually happened but just go with it. I didn't want to write a sad May because Peter could have stopped the guy, but didn't.]** That's why I became Spiderman. The last thing that Uncle Ben told me was that with great power, comes great responsibility. Every time I put on my suit and I go save the city, I do it because I don't want anyone else to deal with the pain of losing a loved one if I can help. That's also why I have an internship with Tony. He saw me on YouTube and made me a better suit to protect me more and helps train me with the rest of the avengers so I have a smaller chance of getting hurt in a fight. Anyway, today, Tony and I were sparing as much as we can without me hurting him, and he noticed the birthmark on my shoulder." Peter explains calmly before Tony butts in and continues.  
"Ms. Parker, every male in my family has that birthmark. I have it, my father had it as did my grandfather and my great grandfather. It really freaked me out when I saw Peter had it so I did a DNA test between Peter and I. We're a match. I'm his biological father and if it wasn't for your husband's words, urging him to become Spiderman, he probably would never caught my eye. Which means, we would have never gotten close enough for me to notice the mark." Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders, causing the teen to look at him with a wide grin.  
"Well Tony, welcome to the family. I'm happy you found each other. Peter deserves a father figure. Now Peter, I need you to listen to me. If you want to move in with Tony. You have my blessing but only as long as you visit once in a while." May said with a smile. She feels her heart soar as Peter looks at Tony with excitement and happiness and quickly hugs the older man. May knows her nephew is in good hands when he sees the love in Tony eyes when he hugs Peter back.  
"Pete, how about you go get the stuff that you can't leave here and then we'll go shopping for your room at the tower." Tony said with a smile. Peter nods then bounces out of the room and into his bedroom.

  
Later that day, May signs over her guardianship rights to Tony, who was listed as Peter's parent once they proved he was his biological father. Tony also took him shopping for his room and for a new wardrobe as well as bought Peter a car, claiming no son of his would be riding a ratty bicycle. Peter was ecstatic to have his own car as he drove his own while Tony drove his back to the tower. Peter had picked out a glossy blue Audi R8 Spyder with a convertible top and he couldn't be happier.

  
Tony and Peter had also agreed to keeping their relationship a secret until after graduation so they don't cause trouble at school.

A few days later, Peter decided to pick Ned up on his way to school so he could tell him without an audience. He pulled up to the house and parked before going up to the front door. He knocked and grinned when Ned's mother opened the door.  
"Oh! Peter come in. Ned is getting ready. Do you want to some breakfast before you go?" Mrs. Leeds asks as Ned came down the stairs.  
"Um no thank you. Actually, I need to talk to you both about something before we leave. Last week I found out I'm not actually a Parker. Tony Stark and I were working out together and I took my shirt off because I got hot. He saw my birthmark and freaked out. Ned, Mrs. Leeds, Tony has the same birthmark. He said all the males in his family have it. We did a DNA test and I am Iron man's biological son." Peter said with a smile. Ned squealed and started chanting his best friend is a Stark and Mrs. Leeds looked at him in shock before smiling happily.  
"So what about May?"  
"She signed over guardian rights and I'm living with my dad in the SI tower. I'm still going to go to Midtown High though. Graduation is only a few months away so it's not worth moving schools. We're going to make it public until during the graduation ceremony though." Peter explained before suddenly his Stark watch beeped. He tapped pulled up the notification on the holographic display and saw it was message from his dad to have a good day. Peter chuckled and closed the hologram then turned to Ned.  
"Hey Ned. You ready to go? We're going to be late." Peter said urgently. Ned nods excitedly and bound out of the house.  
"Where's Happy?" Ned asked worriedly making Peter laugh.  
"He's not coming. Come on." Peter said pulling out his car keys and disengaging the cloak mode that his dad installed on his Audi.

Ned freezes and gaped at the expensive car in front of him. Peter sighed and guides his frozen friend to the car and opened the door for him. Ned sits down in the passenger seat and buckles in while Peter gets in the driver seat and starts the car. As Peter pulls out into traffic, Ned gushes about car.  
"You think the car is cool? Watch this. Karen, take the wheel and drive to midtown high." Peter said then let go of the wheel. Ned gasps in astonishment.  
"That is so cool!!!"


	2. Birthmark part 2

It was the day of graduation and Peter and Tony had planned for a grand entrance. Tony had called ahead and had Peter's diploma say Peter Benjamin Stark on it and then swore everyone to secrecy. It was going to be awesome.

The ceremony started and Peter was watching from the ceiling and waiting for him to be called for his speech.  
"Now, I want you all to give a round of applause for our top graduate, Peter Benjamin Stark!" The principal said with a grin. Peter smirks and jumps down to the stage, making everyone scream.  
"Spiderman! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" the principal asked nervously. Peter had already had Karen hack into the sound system so he didn't have to have the mic for everyone to hear him. So, Peter just chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, Sir. Just here for my speech." Peter said before his suit opened to reveal him inside. He stepped out and looked to the suit.  
"Karen, sentry mode." Peter said and the suit closed and turned to the shocked crowd while Peter smiles and walks up to the podium.  
"Well, hello everyone! I apologize if I startled anyone. I figured I'd kill two roaches with one bite." he chuckled. "Sorry, had to throw out a little spider joke there. Anyway, in these last 4 years, I been through alot. I became Spiderman, lost my uncle, I found my birth father, I was bullied, I had a building dropped on me and have been shot and stabbed multiple, I ever fought Thanos and died in the infinity war. However, midtown high was the one constant thing I had and for that I am thankful. We all go through things in life, people come and go, and things change but we need to find strength within ourselves to stand up, brush ourselves off and keep going. It'll all be okay someday." Peter said with a smile then locked eyes with Tony and May.  
"When my uncle got shot and he laid dying in my arm. I told him I wasn't strong enough to make it without him but he disagreed. He said I was the strongest person he had ever met and he told me that with great power, comes great responsibility. He believed in me and I believe in all of us. After today, we all officially become a part of society, and we need to all try our hardest to work together and be an example for future generations. We all have the power to make a positive influence in our world and it's our responsibility as tje young bright minds of this country to use that power to its fullest potential and bring the world into peace so our children and grandchildren can live safe, happy, and healthy lives. It'll be hard, there is no doubt about that but we must power through. For example, my dad, Tony Stark, he thought his life was over when he got his reactor in that cave but it's because of that reactor that he found his calling. He went from iron monger to Ironman. He became a hero, an Avenger, the owner of the leading company that is responsible for this country's future in clean energy. So I urge all of you to go out there and try your absolute hardest to kick names, take ass, and bring this world into a brighter tomorrow. Thank you. congratulations class of 2020." Peter said before stepping back as the gym erupted into a standing ovation.

He smiled as his suit walked over and formed around him once more. Suddenly, Captain Roger's came running in fully suited.  
"Peter! Tony! Code Double Head." Steve yelled.  
Peter nods before looking to Ned.  
"Ned, Bring my diploma back to the tower please. We've got a mission  
Avenger! Let's kick some scaly hide!" Peter said as he activates his thrusters on his iron spider suit and follows his dad flight path out of the gym's skylight.  
"What the fuck!!"Flash cries but crackle of the speaker sounds out then the gym is filled with Peter's amused voice.  
"Language!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> code double head is a code word for a Hydra Infiltration


	3. Returning

_Oh God. What if he's dead. What if they all are. What if they're all captured and being experimented on or being tortured. What if they never come back, I can't can't lose them too. Dad can't leave me. I can't live without them.'_ Peter rambled in his head as he sat in his classroom, ignoring the lesson on the board.  
His dad, Tony, and the avengers were all missing after going on a mission a month ago. He stared at the board emptily until a sound he never thought he'd hear sound at the classroom door. It was the familiar sound of the mechanical whirling of his dad's suit. A knock on the door made everyone look up and Peter's eyes found his dad's. Peter let out a strangled sob before running into his dad's arms.  
"Dad!! Oh God! I thought you were gone!" Peter cried, not caring that everyone was gaping at them as he wrapped his arms and legs around Tony's metal covered torso. Tony held him tightly and buried his face in Peter's shoulder, tears streaming from his own eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, baby. I missed you so much. We had to go underground and wait for backup. I'm so sorry. I love you." Tony said as he pressed a kiss to Peter's temple and ran a hand through his hair while he tightened the arm around Peter's back. Tony lifted a tear streaked face to the teacher.  
"I'm pulling him out for today Teach." he said before locking eyes with Ned.  
"Hey, Ted. Can you bring Pete's backpack and homework to the tower after school? I'll have Happy pick you up." Tony said with a gentle smile.  
"Sure thing Tony. I'm glad you're all back and safe. Peter was having a hard time with you gone." Ned answered with a small smile. Tony just nods and gives one last smile to the class before turning and walking out. The class all look to the window and watch as Peter goes and runs into the arms of the avengers team who are all sporting various injuries and signs of exhaustion. They all hugged Peter before he was jumped up and sat on Thor's shoulders, making the team laugh as they all piled on the Quinjet and took off.


	4. A mission

It was a normal day at Midtown High school. However, it was all about to change when suddenly a the Director of Shield steps into Peter's classroom. Peter shoots out of his seat and stands at attention.  
"At ease, Stark." Fury waves his hand and Peter relaxes. The class watched in shock as Peter is handed a file which he quickly reads through.  
"I'm sorry for blowing your cover Agent Spider but there's a target that needs elimination. That's him." Fury said, pointing to the file. Peter nods emotionlessly.  
"It will be done sir. I'll sign out and be on my way. Do my fathers know?" Peter asked curiously as he reads through the rest of the file, ignoring the frightened looks the students were send his way.  
"Yes, they will be on standby for back up. And you will be accompanied by black widow and white wolf. Agent Spider, you may explain your occupation to these kids. We don't want rumors and you have a press conference next week anyway." Fury said tonelessly.  
"Yes, sir." Peter said. Peter saluted him and Fury walked out the door. Peter turned and looked at the class.  
"If you have questions, ask them now. I've got a mission." Peter said as he packs his things.  
"What are you, Parker?" Flash asked warily.  
"One, it's not Parker. My name is Peter James Stark. And two, I'm not just some intern at my dad's company. I'm Spiderman when I'm with the Avengers but I'm also Agent Spider, A SHIELD agent and assassin. That's why I never fought back when you hit me because if i wanted to, I could crush your skull with my bare hand. And as much of an ass as you are, you don't deserve to die. But this man in the folder does. So I will see you all tomorrow." Peter said then picked up his bag and jumped over everyone's heads to the doorway instead of walking around the desk.  
"Peace out, dude!" Peter chuckles and gives the stunned class a two finger salute before walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the last two are really short. I get bad writer's block and sometimes have trouble writing things in length


	5. Don't wake the demon spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his class knows he's spider man but not that he's a stark

"-And here kids, is the Avengers common room." Tony said as the elevator doors open. He was guiding a tour of high school kids around the compound out of boredom.  
"The team should be here soon so go ahead and take a seat and hang out while we wait. Flash walks over to the couch as does the other students but they stop when they see who was on the couch. There laid a sleeping Peter who was sprawled out of the cushions with an open physics book hanging from his fingers.  
"What the fuck!? What is Peter doing here?" Flash shouts making Tony come over. Tony looks over at the couch and his breath hitched in fear. He knew Peter should never be woken up but he didn't have a choice. Tony looked around and found Clint's arrows which he taped three together and urged the tour group to step back. He squatted down and gently poked Peter with the non sharp part of the arrows, making Peter's eyes snap open and pulls a knife out and tries to stab at the object that had woken him up. Tony yelped and held his hands up in surrender.  
"I just wanted to tell you that clint ate your-" Tony said but was interrupted by Peter bolting up to stand then looked around wildly.  
"CLINT FRANCIS BARTON! IF YOU ATE MY CHOCOLATE, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Peter shouted angrily he jumped up into the vent above him and couldn't be heard quickly clamoring away.  
"I can smell your fear little bird. Come out and I might not cut your tongue out." they hear Peter said creepily.  
"What the hell?" One of the kids in the tour group breathed. However before Tony could answer, a shrill girly scream came from the vents. There are multiple bangs and frightened screams followed by Clint and Peter tumbling out of the vents with Peter cackling evilly as he trapped Clint in a corner of the room and was twirling a balancing knife with inhuman ease. Clint was begging for his life while Tony was scrambling to get a squirt bottle.  
"BEGONE DEMON!!!" Tony yelled, and squirt the mixture of peppermint extract and water at Peter. The class watched in fear as Peter hisses and jump to the ceiling before hissing loudly. He webbed Tony and Clint to the wall and webbed their mouths before cackling evilly and scurrying up into the vent. The class and teacher look at Tony who was scowling at the vent and was twitching his fingers. Suddenly, an ironman suit landed and pulled the webbing off Tony who heaved a sigh of relief.  
"I can see why you're afraid to wake him up now." Clint said with a scowl once he was free too.  
"Duh! The kid becomes a damn evil demon when he's woken up. He'll be back to himself after a cup of coffee though." Tony shrugs as he brews the coffee and pour a mug too which he leaves on the counter and backs away from it.   
A few seconds later, Peter poked his head out and cautiously sniffs the air. He slowly creeps along the ceiling but tenses and turns his head to see Tony and Clint watching him closely. He hisses and this time, every one sees the fangs in his mouth before he jumps down and squats on the counter and drinks his coffee. After a few minutes his posture relaxes and a look of sanity makes its way into his eyes at he look at the terrified people in front of him.  
"What?" he asked innocently. Clint shuffles to him and pokes his cheek cautiously.  
"Would you knock it off?" Peter slapped his hand away moodily and everyone sighs in relief.  
"Coast is clear, Demon Spider is gone. Now, we just have Moody Pete."Clint said with a smile but was just flipped of by Clint before Peter jumped back up into the vent and stayed there.  
From that day on, everyone knew not to wake up Peter Stark in fear of getting the Demon.


	6. Home part 1

It was Avengers movie night and the team sat around cuddling on the couches and floor all watching How To Train Your Dragon when suddenly Peter sat up and looked at the door. Tony paused the movie and looked at his son in confusion.  
"Peter, what is it?" Clint asked curiously.  
"I heard the pizza guy in the lobby. I'll be right back. Go ahead and get continue watching it, I've seen it before." Peter said with a smile before walking calmly to the elevator. The team look at each and shrug before going back to the movie, unaware of the life changing event that was about to happen. As soon as Peter is in the elevator, he speaks up quietly.  
"Friday, make sure no one pulls up any cameras or audio feeds in my vicinity. I've got a surprise for the team and it will ruin it if my dad knows. Activate Protocol IronNoseyButt." Peter said with a smile. He had hacked into Friday a few weeks ago and embedded a sub protocol that even Tony couldn't override. Its purpose was that if pepper or him didn't want Tony to know about something secret, he wouldn't be able to use Friday to spy or snoop. It was also one of the few protocols that no one would know if it was activated or not, Friday would confirm its activation at a volume only he could hear.  
"IronNosyButt activated Peter." Friday said at the specified frequency. Peter nodded and got off the elevator once he reached the lobby. He spotted the person he was looking for and smiled as the person shot across the large room in the blink of an eye to kiss him deeply.  
"Hey babe. Do you really think they'll be happy to see me?" The silver haired teenage speedster asked softly. Peter looked up into Pietro Maximoff's bright blue eyes and smiled.  
"Of course they will be. We've talked about this, Love. This is why Fury assigned me to help you adjust to living again before you reunite with Wanda and Clint. Eyepatch wanted you to have a familiar face and someone the same age that would be with you the entire journey. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure he was try to play matchmaker at the same time, not that I mind of course. I just-" Peter rambled but was silenced by a soft kiss, making him melt into his boyfriend. Pietro smiled at Peter dazed face one they pulled apart. However, Peter quickly snapped out of it and pulled Pietro over the elevator.  
"Friday, Deactivate Protocol IronNoseyButt after we exit the elevator." Peter said as he told Pietro's hand and squeezed it comfortably. Pietro smiled and just as the elevator doors open, Pietro used his super speed to write a note and tape it to the TV everyone was watching. The avengers gaped at the screen that now said "Turn around -P.M." in neat handwriting. The group jumped up and turned but froze in shock to see Pietro standing there with a big smile.  
"Didn't see that one coming? Did ya?" He said, his Russian accent still as thick as before.  
Wanda was the first to react and tackled her brother, sobbing loudly into his chest and squeezing him tightly. Clint vaulted over the couch and pulled them of them into a tight hug as well.  
"Oh God, Pietro! How? I don't understand." Clint cried as he hugged the young teen.  
"Fury revived me and recruited Peter to help me recover and adjust. Secretly, we think Fury was trying to play matchmaker." Pietro said as he pulled away slightly and pulled a smiling Peter into a hug and pecked him on the lips. Wanda shrieked happily and pulled both of them into another hug and whispered a happy congratulations.  
That made everyone else snap out of their stupor and walk over to welcome the teens and scold Peter for not telling them he was in a relationship.

Tony watched his son, who shone brighter than ever as he snuggled with Pietro and continued the movie, and quickly decided that Pietro could bunk with Peter if they wanted to. He knew they needed to be close to each other and all the rooms close to Peter were taken. That's when he realised what to do.  
"Son, Pietro, if you want to, I have no problem with you two sharing a room. Normally teenage couples shouldn't be sharing a room but there is no way for a surprise pregnancy and I know you'll want to be close to each other. So I had planned this as a birthday surprise but I guess a welcome home gift could work too. Everyone, follow me." Tony said with a smile. Peter looked at Pietro with matching grins before following Tony down a hallway along with the rest of the team. He opens a door and walks down a staircase then hands Peter and Pietro one key card each. Peter looks at him in shock before walking forward and scanned the card. The door opens and Peter's eyes widen to find a fully furnished living space.  
"Pietro, Peter, welcome home. This floor is all for you. Go explore. We'll see you tomorrow." Tony said with a smile then closed the door. Peter lets out a astonished huff of a laugh before taking Pietro hand and pulling him around to explore.  
The living room was painted a light blue and had red and black leather couches facing a 50 inch plasma screen TV which was hooked up to every game console he could think of. There were white throw pillows on the couch with a black spider webs printed on them. The kitchen was white cabinets with black marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. There was also dark grey wood flooring running throughout the entire floor. Peter and Pietro walk down a hall and find a bathroom with black tile flooring, a white vanity with a black counter and a white white sink. There was also glass shower and one one of those smart toilets. All the fixtures were stainless steel.  
They continue on to find an office with a wrap around, floor to ceiling window and a black glass desk with a red office chair. Next they found a lab that Peter stopped himself from examining too much in fear of getting stuck admiring everything.  
Eventually they find the master bedroom and Pietro was in awe at how lavish it was. In the center of the room pushed against the far wall was a bed that looked like it was larger that a king. It was an ace mattress he realized.

It had pale blue sheets with a white comforter with a black spider web pattern and had red pillowcases. There was an 50 inch flat screen TV across the room facing the bed that sat above an electrical fireplace and was flanked by two bookshelves that were fully stocked. Peter walks over to a door that leads to the ensuite that has a Jacuzzi tub and a large separate shower with a waterfall head in the ceiling and a tiled floor and glass doors. While Peter was admiring the double sink vanity, Pietro used his super speed to strip Peter and himself the picked him up and pulled them both into the shower. Peter swayed dizzily before blinking his eyes to clear his vision then gave his boyfriend a fond eye roll as he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. The couple wash each other, both too tired to do anything other than kiss and fondle. Later that night Clint looks through Peter's vent to find them both asleep and cuddled together in bed.


	7. Home part 2

**WARNING: SMUT BEGINS HERE**  
The next morning, Peter was awoken by hot mouth encompassing his morning erection. He was quickly brought to a fully hard state and he moaned loudly, his back arching.  
"Oh Fuck! You feel so good. Babe, I'm not gonna last long of you keep that up." Peter moans. Pietro pulls his mouth off and quickly crawls up Peter's twitching body. Peter is looking at him with hooded eyes and when Pietro reaches behind him and lines up Peter with his pre loosened hole, Peter's eyes roll back into his head. Pietro's breath hitched when Peter is fully seated in him and when his starts thrusting, Pietro couldn't keep his voice in control any longer. Peter thrusts slowly at first before picking up speed then suddenly pulling out, flipping them and slamming back in with inhuman speed. Pietro is on his knees with Peter holding his arms behind his back with his face in a pillow while Peter pounds into him with superhuman strength and speed. At this angle, Pietro can feel his prostate getting slammed into repeatedly, making him cry out loudly in pleasure.  
45 minutes later, Pietro screams Peter's name as he cums with Peter cuming inside him, groaning. Peter takes a minute to catch his breath before collapsing next to Pietro but keeps them connected as they continue to spasm.  
**END OF SMUT**  
"Happy anniversary, Babe. I love you." Peter whispers lovingly before pulling Pietro closer to him. The movement causes them both to shudder at the sensation that it brings from where they're still joined.  
"I love you too with all my heart." Pietro said tiredly before bringing their intertwined hands up to kiss Peter's knuckles.

Hours later Pietro had pulled on some shorts but decided to stay in bed when Peter got up to run a errand. So around 10 am he is awoken by music playing through the room.

 _'105 is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do_  
_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_  
_I'll say will you marry me_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say will you marry me'_  
The song says, making Pietro's snap open and look at Peter who is standing in the doorway with a grin and a breakfast tray. The song continues playing at Peter walks over and sets the tray down and sits on the bed next to Pietro's hip.  
_'How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_  
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_  
_You're the love of my life_  
_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_  
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_  
_I'll say will you marry me_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say will you marry me'_  
At this point, peter gets up, pulls out a ring box out of his pocket then moves to stand next to Pietro, who is sitting on the bed, crying with his hands over his mouth.  
_'And if I lost everything_  
_In my heart it means nothing_  
_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_  
_So get right down on bended knee_  
_Nothing else would ever be_  
_Better, better_  
_The day when I say_  
_I'll say will you marry me_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say will you marry me_  
_I'll say will you marry me_  
_I swear that I will mean it_  
_I'll say will you marry me_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_  
_Would you marry me baby_  
_105 is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do'_  
On the last note, Peter got down on one knee and opened the ring box.  
"Pietro Maximoff, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?" Peter asked hopefully. Pietro burst into tears and tackles Peter to the floor and kisses him deeply.  
"Yes, Peter! Yes!" he cries happily. Joy consumes Peter as he slides the diamond ring over Pietro's finger and neither could stop the tears of joy that stream down their faces.  
"I love you so much." Peter whispers then kissed him deeply.  
"I love you more." Pietro mutters then quickly removed their clothes again.

**Time Skip: That Evening**

It was 4 PM before Pietro and Peter finally found the strength to get out of bed. They dressed casually and went up to the common room to find the team starting to serve dinner. Peter takes Pietro's hand and gently pulls him to the table which gains everyone's attention.  
"So everyone, we have an announcement." Peter said with a grin as he look at Pietro with a wide grin. They look back at the group and Pietro holds up his left hand.  
"I said yes!" Pietro said excitedly. The team gape in shock at the ring on Pietro's finger before jumping up in excitement. They all clamber over each other to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Wanda hugged Pietro tightly as they both cried happily before they both dragged Peter into the hug. They let go of each other before Tony tearfully dragged Peter into a tight hug.  
"Congratulations both of you. I'm so proud of you, Bambi." Tony whispers into his hair. They pull away to see Natasha pour all of them a glass of champagne. After passing them out she raised her glass with a small smile.  
"I propose a toast to Pietro and Peter. Congratulations on your engagement. We're so proud of you both." Natasha said warmly. The sound of glasses tapping together filled the room.  
That night, the Avengers were all drunk and sharing stories and laughing together. It wasn't long before everyone was drunkenly passed out on the couches and floor. Pietro and Peter had passed out first after each drinking a bottle of vodka mixed with Asgardian mead mixed in because of their super-metabolisms

**Time Skip: Next Afternoon**

The next afternoon, Ned, MJ and the decathlon team walked into SI for their after school tour. Ned and MJ walk in to see a woman standing there with a smile.  
"Hello, Midtown high! Welcome to Stark Industries. I'm Hannah, your tour guide. Before we get started, I'm going to hand you all a badge. Please keep these visible if you don't want security to escort you out. So for today, we'll be seeing some of the labs then we have lunch then a Q and A with the Avengers." Hannah said.  
"Miss. Hannah, there is a possibility that the Q and A will be canceled. Protocol HOA is in effect." FRIDAY spoke up, making Hannah nod with an eye roll.  
"Miss. Hanna? What does protocol HOA mean?" Cindu asked curiously  
"Protocol HOA means protocal Hungover Avengers. They were drinking last night apparently and are in no situation to have company. That protocol is announced so us employees know to tread lightly around them. They tend to get irritable when they're hangover. They also get more clumsy. And I don't know about you but I'd really not have 250 pounds of superpowered muscle stumble into me." Hannah explains.  
"Now, let's get on with the tour." Hannah said with a smile as she'd them through security to the elevator.

A few hours later, after a bunch of lab visits, Hannah brought the team up to the Cafeteria for lunch. Ned and MJ sat at a table and talked quietly until the elevator singing caught the entire team's attention. They all look over to see Peter stumble out of the elevator wearing dark sunglasses and earplugs. He also was wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants. The team was in awe at the large tattoo sleeve on his left arm and the amount of muscles that could be seen bulging beneath fabric. The team watch as Peter stumbles over to the coffee bar and grabs a cup that the barista hands him before shuffling past Ned and MJ's table.  
"Peter?" Ned says quietly. Peter stops and notices them before sighing and turning to sit with them. He puts his head on the cool metal table and groaned in pain.  
"Are you okay, Peter? You got a migraine?" Ned asked curiously. Peter just shakes his head lightly.  
"I am so hungover. Dude, Asgardian mead is the best but damn I feel terrible. Pietro and I each had a bottle of Vodka along with 4 shots of Asgardian mead mixed in. It was a wild night but even with our super metabolisms that was too much." Peter groans.  
"HEY! PEN-" Flash starts shouting angrily until suddenly a glob of webs were shot over his mouth. The team look at Peter in shock to see him holding his wrist out toward Flash, his hand covered in the nanotech glove of his spiderman suit. Peter also wasn't looking at him, his head still resting on the table. Peter takes a deep breath and lifts his head and glares at Flash  
"Shut the fuck up. I've already got a hangover, I don't need you adding to my pain levels." Peter growls before standing up with a sigh and walking over to Flash who stared at him with wide eyed fear.  
"hold still. I'm gonna cut the wedding between your lips so you can be able to breathe better until the web dissolves in 2 hours" Peter mumbled before pulling out a small pocket knife. He makes a small cut to the webs and Flash takes a deep breath as Peter pockets the knife and turns to sit back down.  
"Mr. Parker, why are you hungover? You should know better that to go out drinking when you have work the next day." Mr. Harrington said sternly.  
"One, my name is not Parker. It's Stark. Two, I am well aware that people shouldn't show up to work hungover but I'm not working today. I'm here because I live upstairs on floor 98. Three, I'm hungover because I proposed to my new fiance yesterday morning and he said yes. So, we celebrated after dinner which led to everyone getting drunk." Peter said with a sigh before standing up.  
"remember those NDA's you all signed. Tell anyone anything about this, and you'll have everyone of my father's lawyers on your ass. Have a good tour everyone." Peter said with a yawn before walking back to the elevator.  
Everyone was left with one thought running through their head.  
"What the fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Marry me by Jason Derulo


	8. A Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: peter and Tony were in a car accident when he was 13. Peter was paralyzed from the waist down and used a wheelchair. He is Tony's biological son. He's not spiderman yet.

Peter sighed as he pulled his pants on then pulled himself into his wheelchair. It's been two years since he lost the use of his legs. He slowly finished getting ready then wheeled himself out to the common room.  
"Hey dad! I'm ready for school." Peter said with a smile. Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss his son's forehead and ruffle his hair.  
"I'm glad Pete. Come on, I'll take you to school today." Tony said, making Peter grin.

The rest if Peter's day was going good. He aced all his tests and he was excited when a guest speaker from oscorp came and talked to speak with his biology class. The man talked about their research at Oscorp when suddenly Peter felt a sharp sting on his wrist. He grunted and looks down to see a large spider bite. He shrugs it off and goes continues listening. About an hour later, he started getting sick and a roaring headache started.  
"Um. Excuse me. Can I go to the nurse!?" Peter groans as he puts his head in his hands.  
Mr. Warren looks over to see Peter's pale and sweaty face and nods sympathetically. Ned gets up and grabs Peter's bag and helps wheel him to the nurse. The nurse immediately calls Tony because of the high fever and helps Peter onto a bed to lie down.

A few minutes later, Tony and Steve walk in and collect the teenager. Unfortunately Peter doesn't wake up when Tony picks him up.  
Tony just sighs and thanks the nurse as he carries Peter out with Steve carrying the wheelchair. They go back to the tower and lay Peter in bed, hoping it's just a cold.

\---Time Skip---

Tony and the other Avengers were worried. Peter has been unconscious for just over 24 hours. Tony was currently pacing the floor, unaware of the life changing experience that Peter just had.  
"Dad." Peter's voice spoke from behind them. They all see Peter standing there with a big grin.  
"Peter!?" He cries in shock as his son walks to him by himself.  
"I don't know what happened, dad. I just woke up and suddenly I could feel them again." Peter cried happily. There was stunned silence then a burst of yelling and cries. Peter was swept up into multiple hugs and peppered with kisses.  
"Oh God Pete! It's a miracle." Tony cried into his son's shoulder. Once everyone calms down they whisk Peter off to med bay. Peter does a few physical tests and mental tests and Bruce was shocked to say the least.  
Tony walks in and talks to Bruce. They then turn around to see that Peter had disappeared. Bruce and Tony look around, having lost sight of Peter when they hear a large intake of breath.  
"Ummm. That's new." Peter says with a nervous chuckle. Tony and Bruce look up to see the youngest Stark sticking to the ceiling with his bare hands and feet. Peter huffs and astonished laugh before letting go and flipping backwards to land on his feet again.  
"Woah. That was awesome." He bounces excitedly. Tony looks at Peter in shock and points shakily to the ceiling.  
"You- you- the ceiling! how? what? I- Uh." Tony stammered, unable to form a complete sentence.  
"I don't know dad. I got bit by a spider yesterday from Oscorp and suddenly I can walk again and can stick to the ceiling and I somehow sensed that explosion was going to happen a few seconds beforehand. Plus I broke my alarm clock by accident this morning. I slammed my hand down on the snooze and it smashed under my hand. The whole thing is a mess of wires and plastic." Peter said as he turns to pull his shirt on over him.  
"Wait a minute what explosion? And are those abs?!" Tony asked, freaking out slightly.  
"You guys didn't hear it?" Peter asked in confusion. Bruce and Tony just shook their heads.  
"Mini boss is correct. There was indeed an miniature contained explosion 20 floors down." Friday said, amazement could be heard in her voice.  
"Wow. Maybe you're senses have been enhanced as well as you strength and agility. We'll test it later buy for now, it's time for dinner then bed. You go back to school tomorrow." Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Peter, still amazed to have his son walking next to him again, even if he had grown to be as tall as Tony.

That night they all ate pizza to which Peter surprised everyone and ate a whole large pizza by himself. Then they all snuggled together and watched star wars.

\---Time skip---

The next morning, Peter woke up and stood up with a grin as he pulled on a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt that showed off his new abs. He styled his hair, pulled on some black converse then made his way out to the common room. He walked out and suddenly sensed something coming at him. So without looking, he reaches up and suddenly catches a rubber tipped arrow that was aimed at his chest. He looks up in shock then back at his awestruck Uncle Clint.  
"Nice try Uncle Clint." He said with a grin before running over to kiss Wanda and Natasha on the cheek as a goodbye then ran and hugged his dad.  
"Bye dad! I'll see you after school!" Peter said then ran out the door.

A half hour later, Happy pulled up and opened the door for him, allowing him to step out. As he walked in, he smirked when he realized he could hear all the whispering.  
_"Who's the new hot guy?"_  
_"God. Look at those abs."_  
_"I would be gay for him."_  
He chuckles and walks over to where he saw his girlfriend of 1 year standing by at her locker, looking for something. He made his way over to Michelle and wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
"Surprise, beautiful." then pulled her back to his chest. He was very proud of him when Michelle shrieked and whips around to face him.  
Michelle tenses when she comes nose to chest with highly a familiar body. Slowly her eyes widen as they travel up to meet Peter amused gaze.  
"Peter? How?" She croaks as she runs her fingers across his defines 6 pack.  
"Remember how yesterday, that guy from Oscorp came and one of his enhanced spiders got loose. Well, it bit me and gave me back my legs as well as a few weird traits. That is including super strength and the ability to stick to the walls and ceilings. I've also found I can hear whispers across the hall." Peter said with a smile. MJ just beams and jumps up to just him deeply while he held her off the ground.  
"MJ! How could you! I thought you loved Peter." Ned shouted from behind them. Peter chuckles as they turn around.  
"I'm glad you have my back, dude." Peter said as he turned around and set MJ on the ground.  
"Peter!!!??" Ned squeaks up in shock at his friend. He never realized how tall Peter really was.  
"Yeah man. Don't ask. I'll tell you later but the cover story is I volunteered for an experimental treatment and I now have full use of my legs." Peter said with a grin. Ned laughed happily and hugged his friends excitedly.  
"I'm so happy for you dude." Ned said warmly.  
"Thanks. Now, we've got to get to class. We're late." Peter said with a smile.  
"Dude, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face." Ned replied eagerly.  
"Me too." Peter chuckles.

Ned and MJ walk in and sit down while Peter takes a deep breath. He walks in with a confident smile, making all eyes turn to him and all jaws hit the ground.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. This morning was pretty weird." Peter chuckles.  
"PETER!!??"


	9. Not worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short one

Thanos stood in front of a temple and felt his heart pang at the sight of his daughter standing there as a child.  
“Did you do it?” she asks softly.  
“Yes.”  
“What did it cost?” She asked curiously.  
“Everything.” He answers quietly, feeling his heart break at Gamora’s weary face.  
“Yes. Yet, you are not the only one suffering.” she says sadly before looking away to see a viewing portal open.

It was Tony Stark as he sat on a bed looking at a gun and a picture of a teenage boy as he cried. His hair was oily and ratty, his face hollow and skin stretched over bones.  
Gamora looks at Thanos with a sad smile.  
“This is only one person of the millions who is sitting in almost the exact situation. Mr stark was abused by his father and was orphaned at a young age. You killed his son and his fiance abandoned him because she couldn't handle the stress of him destroying himself in his grief. He's never been loved by anyone until his ex fiance and son came into the picture. And now, he has no one and no reason to live because you took away his only source of happiness and love. In the next week, 1 million suicide attempts will be successful in earth alone. In a year, the earth will be inhabited only by criminals and people who are unloved and evil. The heroes will be no more. They will either take their own lives or be killed in combat. So father, I ask you, was it worth it? Can you live with yourself knowing you cause everyone pain and heartbreak. I even lost the love of my life because of you.” Gamora said quietly before giving Thanos a tearful heart broken look before turning and walking away.  
Thanos watches as Tony puts the the gun in his mouth as he sobs. Unable to watch anymore, Thanos turns the gun to nothing just before Tony pulls the trigger. Tony looks at his empty hand in shock before collapsing in sobs just as Thanos steps out of the portal in front of him.  
“Mr. Stark, I'm so so sorry. None of this was worth it.” he said before snapping his fingers. Tony looks at Thanos with a deep hatred but then Thanos suddenly disappeared. Tony felt his body fill out to his normal healthy weight then suddenly a little shimmer of light appears in front of him. Tony looks at it in confusion however ever then suddenly Peter Stark shimmers into view.  
“Dad?” Peter asked his voice cracking.  
“Peter!!” Tony sobbed as he flung himself into his son and held him tightly as he sobbed.  
They would be okay.


	10. In which peter's phone rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another super short one sorry

"Good afternoon, class. Before we start our lesson, we will-" Mr. Warren started but was cut off by a phone ringing. Everyone's eyes turned to Peter as he looked down at his phone in embarrassment.  
"You know the rule, Peter. Answer it on speaker." Mr. Warren said. Peter looked down at it to see it was his dad calling him. He sighed and answered it on speaker.  
"Hey Underoos!"  
"Dad, Before you say anything, I need to tell you that you're on speaker. It's a rule in my classroom." Peter said uneasily.  
"Well, crap. I'm sorry that I gotta break you're cover then Pete. We need you. We need another one with super strength. Bucky took a pretty bad hit and isn't able to continue. I'm sorry we had to break your cover kid but we're getting hammered out here... Oh Fuck! Clint! You okay!?" Tony said with explosions and gunfire sounding in the background.  
"Alright, dad. I'm on my way. Be safe. Love you." Peter said before hanging up. The class looks at him in confusion.  
"I'm sorry, Mr.. Warren. My family needs me." Peter said before tapping a few things on his watch. Suddenly the iron spider suit spreads over him and he walks over to the window.  
"See ya later guys. Ned, can you bring my backpack to the tower after school? Thanks." Peter said before unlatching the window and sliding outside. They all watch as Peter activates the thrusters and he takes to the sky.


	11. Change

Peter was awoken by some shaking him softly.  
“Pete, it's time to wake up. You go back to school today.” Tony said softly, making Peter groan and roll over and press his face in his dad's outer thigh.  
“I don't wanna.” He mumbles tiredly before sitting up and frowning at Tony's laughter.   
“Sorry son. You gotta go. Happy will take you. I have to go to a meeting unfortunately. If you need anything though, don't hesitate to call okay? Love you, Pete.” Tony told Peter before hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead.  
Once Tony left the room, Peter sighed and started getting ready. He pulled off his nightshirt and looked at the new addition to his body, an arc reactor in his chest. A week ago, over summer break, he was in a battle with the team and one of the thugs they were fighting got a lucky shot. He had been shot in the heart with a poisoned bullet. They had been able to remove the bullet and stop the poison but his heart couldn't be saved. Peter sighed as he pulls a shirt on over his head with a hope that no one would find out. He then finished getting ready and went to the kitchen to eat.

A half hour later Happy pulled into the school parking lot.  
“Thanks Happy. See you after school.” Peter said before grabbing his back and closing the car door. He walked in and went to his locker to see Ned standing there.  
“Hey Peter!” Ned said excitedly before pulling him into a hug. Peter chuckled and hugged him back, hiding a wince at the pressure it put on his chest. Ned pulled back but stopped when the blue light on Peter chest caught his eye. Then before Peter could stop him, Ned unzipped his jacket to reveal the reactor glowing beneath his shirt.  
“Peter, is arc reactor? As in the only thing that is keeping your dad alive?” he whispers. Peter looks down and just turns away from the hallway before zipping his coat back up.  
“Um. Yeah. Last week, I got shot with a poisoned bullet on a mission. Uncle Bruce stopped the poison and got the bullet out but it damaged my heart. So now I have this.” Peter told him quietly as he gets his books.  
They then walk to class and take the seats.  
About a half hour in Peter goes to the restroom. He quickly does his business and washes his hands then puts the charger bag he brought with on the sink counter. He unzips his jacket and lifts his shirt and connects the charger to the reactor, allowing it to charge. They had found out that with the way his heart didn't beat at all and with how much strain it had always been under with his abilities, the type of reactor his dad has wouldn't work. So they came up with a prototype that would have to be recharged a few times a day until they could figure out how to stabilize the power.  
He stood there leaning on the sink and silently watched the light bar go up on the charge indicator until it was done charging and he went back to class.

Peter’s day continued smoothly until he reached his gym class. He couldn't change into his PE shirt without revealing his reactor so he had to go without it. Unfortunately that didn't make the coach happy.  
“Parker!! Why aren't you in your uniform shirt?” the coach yelled causing the class to laugh.  
“I can't take off my shirt around others and the bathroom was out of order.” Peter said softly. However, before the teacher could answer, Flash ran up with a smirk.  
“Maybe you just need help.” Flash said before taking his shirt and jacket off his body, leaving him bare. Everyone gasped at the hundreds of scars on his torso and the glowing reactor that hummed quietly.  
“This is why I didn't change.” Peter snapped angrily before he grabbed his shirt and jacket then pulled it back on.  
“Flash, Go to the principal. Peter, I'm so sorry about him. Can you tell us what happened?” the teacher asked softly as Flash walked out.  
“Over summer, my aunt was murdered. I was adopted by my mentor, Tony Stark since I already had a room in the tower and a surrogate family in the Avengers. Then a few weeks ago, dad and I were out and there was a robbery. I got shot in the heart and the reactor is the only thing keeping me alive now.” Peter told everyone the lie he and the team came up with.  
“I'm so sorry Peter. If you want, you can go call Mr Stark.” The coach said with a soft smile. Peter nodded in thanks but before he could move, he was pulled back and hugged… by the whole class. He was taken aback by the support and couldn't help but smile. It made Peter decide to stay in class and enjoy playing basketball with the others.

During lunch he was describing his summer when suddenly Tony walked into the quad. Peter looked up at him in confusion as Tony walked up with a nervous look.  
“Hey dad. Is everything alright?” Peter asked as Tony walked over and pulled him into a hug.  
“Yeah. I'm sorry to bother you, son, but I needed to make sure you were alright. I know it's stupid but my damn anxiety was acting up. I had a flashback about when you got shot and I had to make sure you were alive. I'm sorry.” Tony said into his hair as Peter held him tightly.  
“I'm alright, Dad. How about I just come home? I'm not having the best day either.” Peter said into his chest, not caring that everyone was staring. Tony nods and Peter grabs his bag before walking out, wrapped in Tony’s arms. No matter what happened, Peter took comfort in the fact that his dad loved him and was helping him through such a hard time.


	12. Loss

Steve didn't know what to expect when he saw Tony next but he knew he had to apologize. He had hurt Tony and the whole time he was away, Steve had wished he could come back and apologize but he couldn't.  
As a ship came down and landed in Wakanda, Steve, Natasha, Thor and Bruce stood waiting anxiously for whoever was coming out. A blue woman strutted up to them with a sad look.  
"Your friend need you." she said motioning to the jet. Steve looks at the others before leading the others into ship. What they found was something that broke their hearts.  
Tony was sitting against the wall with his legs curled to his chest. Tony was looking out into space in a catatonic like state with silent tears running down his face. They could tell he was in shock when he didn't even realize they were in front of him.  
"Tony." Natasha whispered as she knelt down in front of him. At first it frightened them when Tony didn't respond at all but when Natasha cupped his face he jerked and looked at her with wide, terrified eyes. His eyes immediately filled with tears and he brought his head down to rest on his knees with his hands gripping his hair. Their hearts all broke as Tony started sobbing, making Natasha pull him to her.  
"H-h-he's g-gone! I couldn't save him! Oh God! What have I done! I can't live without him! I failed! I'm just like my father!" Tony sobbed loudly into Natasha's chest.  
"No, Tony you're not like Howard. Peter loved you and he wouldn't want you to talk like this. He knows you love him and he's counting on us to save him. Alright? You need to promise me and our Маленький паук that you'll do everything you can to Avenge him and bring him back." Natasha soothed through her own tears. Tony didn't say anything, just continued to cry into her. Steve sighs and kneels down.  
"Tony, I'm gonna pick you up. Okay? I don't want you walking right now." Steve said softly. Still Tony didn't respond but instead moved to latch onto Steve and hug him tightly. Steve was taken aback by how Tony was acting but wrapped his arms around the shaking billionaire.  
"I'm so sorry Steve. For everything." he cried into Steve's shoulder as Steve picked him up.  
"I know. I'm sorry too. I never wanted for us turn out this way. I forgive you Tony." Steve said softly as they walked into the palace.

Later that night, Tony was laying on the bed in one of the guest rooms, fidgeting with the Spider-man and Iron man necklace pendants that Peter had got him last year for father's day. He was laying on his side while some of the footage that Peter always recorded was playing on a hologram beside him. Tony heard the door open and multiple footsteps walk in. He looks over to see Clint, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Steve walk in.  
"Hey Tony. How you doing?" Steve asked softly. Tony however, didn't trust his voice, so he just shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks again.  
"Who's all gone?" He whispered.  
"Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Loki, most of the guardians except a talking raccoon and the blue lady who brought you here. T'challa is gone too so are my kids and my wife." Clint answered softly. Tony looked at Clint with wide eyes before sitting up and pulling Clint into a tight hug.  
"I'm so sorry, Clint. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I lost Pepper and my kids too." Tony said quietly, causing Clint to look at him in shock.  
"You had kids?" He croaks. Tony nods with a sniffle, making everyone gasp.  
"How? We never-" Steve asked in shock.  
"Pepper was pregnant and I had adopted my son Peter about a year ago. He was actually Spider-man. His aunt had found out after Germany and kicked him out. I found him on the tower roof, ready to jump but I talked him away from the edge and immediately took him in. He doesn't have any blood relatives left. His aunt only kept him because he was her dead husband's blood related nephew. She blamed him for his uncle's death, even after Peter was traumatically scared because his uncle was shot in front of him and bled out in his arm. His parents died when he was 4 in a plane crash." Tony rambled as he sank back onto the bed and started crying again.  
"He was the only reason I didn't go insane after Germany. Hell, I even stopped drinking for him because I wanted to see him grow up. He was so innocent and such a genius but had a moral compass that could outshine yours, Steve. Hey he let himself get bullied because if he fought back, he could not only hurt the kid but it also made sure other kids weren't targeted." Tony said softly. The others look at each other with heartbreak but then to everyone's surprise, Natasha shed a tear and pulled Tony up and into a hug, which the others joined quickly. They all broke the group hug with a silent vow that they would do everything they could to bring their families back, but if they couldn't, they would be damn sure to avenge them.


	13. Fatherhood part 1

It was done. Steve and Tony stood there breathing heavily while Steve held the infinity gauntlet. Thanos was dead and the war was over so Steve took a deep breath and handed the gauntlet to Tony.  
"Tony, I know we've had our ups and downs but I still want to consider you a friend. For the last four months you were the one to work tirelessly to get our friends back, so you should be the one to wield the gauntlet and bring them back." Steve said softly.  
"Thank you Steve. I hope we can put the differences behind us and maybe if you'll allow me, I'd like to get to know Bucky. I understand now that he was under a type of mind control. And just so you know, I wasn't working to bring our friends back. I was working to bring our family back." Tony said with a smile, which Steve mirrored. Tony then took a shuddering breath and snapped his fingers.  
The Titan sand swirled around them and suddenly Mantis appeared, followed by Doctor Strange. Tony looked around until his eyes landed on the one person he was waiting for. Steve watches as Tony lets out a sob and runs to 17 year old.  
"Peter!" Tony cries as he collides with peter. Tony holds his son tightly and presses a kiss to Peter's temple, both of them crying happily.  
"I missed you so much, Underoos." Tony whispers into Peter's hair from where he buried his face in his son's shoulder, inhaling his scent.  
"I missed you too, dad. I love you." Peter whispers into Tony's shoulder.  
"I love you too son. Come on, let's go home." Tony said quietly.  
"Alright, when we get home, there is something I need to do." Peter said tiredly.  
Tony just nods and holds him tighter before walking to the Quinjet with Peter tucked against his side. Steve climbs on as well while the guardians take their ship and take off into space. Doctor Strange just smiles at the small reunion and makes a portal back to his sanctum.  
"Friday! Take us to New York, Earth. We're picking Pepper up at the tower." Tony said Tony sat down with Peter cradled in his lap. Steve watches in confusion as the teen snuggles against Tony, who was now out of his suit, and Tony brushes the hair from the teen's forehead and presses a kiss to the exposed skin. Steve smiles as Tony and Peter fall asleep snuggled together before going up to the cockpit and anxiously await the arrival to earth.  
Hours later, Tony wakes up to see Steve drawing quietly   
"Hey. Steve, how far out are we?" Tony whispers, unconsciously raking his fingers through Peter's hair.  
"We've got about 15 more jumps. So about 30 minutes." Steve replied with a gentle smile. Tony nods and pulls out his phone and connects to the same network the Guardians use to keep in contact with people. He calls Pepper and tells her that they'll pick her up on the way to Wakanda. He hung up the phone and looked at Steve who was watching him.  
"What?" Tony asks softly as Peter adjusts and presses closer to Tony.  
"Why are you acting like that towards Spider-man? Isn't he just an intern or something?" Steve asks curiously.  
"No. He's the reason why I was afraid to fall asleep during this last four months. Every time I close my eyes, I saw him die. When we lost to Thanos four months ago, you all wondered why I was the one grieving the most. Yes, you all lost someone but none of you know the soul shattering pain of a father losing his child." Tony said softly as he pressed a kiss to Peter's hair as tears dripped down his cheeks. **(Clint's family didn't die in this story)**  
"Tony, is he your son?" Steve croaks in horror at the memory that he had almost killed Tony in Siberia and left a kid without a dad. Tony nods with a small smile as Peter shifts then blinks his eyes open. He sits up with a yawn and smiles up at Tony.  
"Hey dad, how long until we reach earth?" Peter asked curiously as he stood up and stretched.  
"About 15 minutes. Why?" Tony answered.  
"I need to stop by Midtown High. I'm gonna call Ned and ask him to pick up MJ and bring her to the school to surprise her. We can go there before we pick up Pepper." Peter said as he pulls out his phone and connects to the same connection Tony used. He calls Ned and waits for him to answer.  
"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number?" Ned asked cautiously.  
"It's me dude. I'm back." Peter said then held the phone away from his ear as Ned screamed.  
"Peter!? Oh God! Where are you!?" Ned asked frantically.  
"I'm almost back to earth. Can you get MJ and bring her to the high school. I want to surprise her. Don't tell her anything though. And if you can, get a hold of anyone you can who was in our classes and have them meet at the school. I'm gonna reveal myself." Peter said with a smile. Ned quickly agreed then hung up.

25 minutes later, most of Midtown's students gathered in the parking lot looking around and reuniting with friends. Suddenly everyone heard the familiar sound of iron man's repulsors but was shocked when the iron spider landed a few minutes before iron man did. The students all watch as MJ pushes her way to the front and gasps.  
Then suddenly, the front of the iron spider retreated to reveal Peter Stark who stepped out and smiled gently at MJ.  
"Peter!" MJ cried then ran to him, sobbing in his arms. He kissed her deeply before pulling away to look into her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Babe. I didn't know any of that would happen." Peter said cupping her face gently and wiped her tears with his thumb.  
"I understand, love. I'm so happy you're home. I don't think I could do this without you. It's already so hard." MJ said softly.  
"What are you talking about? What's hard?" Peter asked worriedly. MJ bit her lip nervously before taking his hand and pressing it to her abdomen, where it was definitely rounded but hidden behind a baggy sweatshirt. Peter gasped and placed his other hand on her abdomen before his tearful eyes met hers.  
"In about 6 months we'll meet our son and daughter." MJ whispers tearfully.  
"You're pregnant? Oh God babe. I am so sorry I left you like that. I love you three so much. I can't wait to meet them." Peter said softly with a wide smile. MJ just smiles wildly before stepping closer and pressing her head to his heart as he held her close, nuzzling her neck.  
"I love you too. These two will be the most protected kids in the world." she whispers happily.  
"That they will, Love, that they will. Thank you so much. This is the best gift I could ever been given. I promise I'll try my absolute hardest to always come home to you and the kids. And if I don't, you have my full permission to bring me back and kick my ass." Peter whispers into her ear, making her chuckle. Then something amazing happened, his enhanced hearing caught a sound that made his heart skip.  
"Oh my God. I can hear their heartbeats." Peter whispers in awe, making MJ nod and smile.  
"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Tony asked as he came over.  
"Yeah!" Ned agreed.  
"Dad, I will tell you later. I don't want the public hearing it. And is it alright if MJ lives with me on my floor. She doesn't have anywhere to go that's safe." Peter said hopefully. Tony nods with a smile.  
"I already had Friday change her clearance level."  
This made Peter smile and nod with a smile.  
"Dad, how about you start heading home. Get the private jet ready to go to Wakanda. MJ and I will be there in just a minute." peter said with a smile. Tony nodded and left, knowing that Peter wanted to catch up and speak to his friends without him there. Peter then turned to Ned and pulled him into a hug to whisper in his ear.  
"Your gonna be an uncle, Dude. MJ is pregnant with twins. A boy and girl. Don't freak out. I don't want the press to know." Peter said before pulling away with a smile at Ned's awestruck expression. He pulls MJ into a hug and whispers a congratulations into her ear.  
"If Pete is on a mission and you need anything, come to me. I'm always here for you three." Ned said before pulling away. MJ nods tearfully before being pulled into Peter's embrace.  
"Alright, we gotta go. We've got a plane to catch. See you all later." Peter said with a smile before his suit formed around him and took MJ into his arms then took off to the airport were the jet was waiting.  
Upon arrival, he saw his dad's Ex Fiance/CEO/Friend Pepper Potts standing there with a smile.  
"Peter! I'm so glad you're alright. Welcome home. You too, MJ. Now come on. We need to get to Wakanda to pick up the others. We'll stay there for a few days." Pepper said as she ushered them both into the private jet. Peter and MJ took a seat together on the couch while Steve and Tony sat together and talked softly while Pepper sat alone and worked on her computer. Halfway through the flight, Peter and MJ had laid down in the back of the plane, and was talking softly while Peter rubs small circles into the skin above MJ's womb. Tony and Steve didn't notice but Pepper did. She whispered Peter's name, knowing he could hear her but nobody else could. He looked up at and caught her questioning expression and just nodded slightly. He held his finger to his lip and pointed to Tony to which she nodded with a big smile. He then pointed to the engagement ring on MJ's hand and mouthed that they celebrated too much. Pepper just snickers and grins.  
"Congrats." She whispered and he mouthed a thank you then patted his chest in a heartbeat rhythm then held up two fingers. Pepper couldn't believe it. Twin!  
"Two babies?" She whispers excitedly, making him nod with a grin and look at MJ who had fallen asleep while he played with her hair with one hand and rubbed small circles on her abdomen with the other.  
An hour later, MJ woke up and was snuggled against Peter again and they were discussing when to tell his dad.  
"We should tell him now so in case he faints, he has time to wake up and process it before we get there." MJ said softly, making Peter chuckle and agree. She sits up and pulls him into a kiss before standing up but is pulled to stand between his legs. He presses a gentle kiss to her abdomen and rests his head on the noticeable bump with a happy smile and closed eyes. She knew he was listening to their heartbeats and couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he could hear them and she couldn't. After a few minutes they pull away and get up to walk over to Tony who was standing at the bar, talking softly to Steve.  
"Hey dad, sit down. We need to tell you something." Peter said softly. Tony look at him suspiciously and sat on the couch.  
"What is it kid?"  
"Well dad, I don't know how to tell you this but um.. well.. we're going to need some help baby proofing the tower when we get back." Peter said with a smile as Tony spit out his drink in shock and started choking.  
"What!?" He wheezes  
"Two weeks before Thanos came, I had proposed to MJ and I guess we celebrated a little too much and it broke. So, in about 6 months, you'll be a Grandpa to two beautiful babies. MJ is pregnant with twins. We're having a little boy and a little girl." Peter said, pulling MJ into his side with a smile.  
"But you - I - how did -" Tony stuttered before his eyes rolled back and fell off the couch onto the floor.  
"He fainted. Pay up." MJ smirks making Peter sighs and slaps a $50 bill into her hand.  
Steve just shakes his head in amusement before turning to Peter and MJ.  
"Congratulations, son. And judging by the way you handle Tony, I'll say you'll be a great dad." Steve said then pulls them both into a hug.

A hour later, Tony wakes up and looks around in confusion until he lays eyes on Peter and MJ in the back of the plane. MJ was lying on the couch with her shirt rolled up to expose her bump, which was larger than he thought and Peter was sitting on the floor and was talking excitedly to MJ's bare skin.  
Tony could see the absolute joy in his son's eyes and couldn't help the happy tears that built up in his eyes. He then looked away to see Steve smirking at him.  
"Not a word, Rodgers." Tony said before getting up and walking over to the soon to be parents.  
"Peter, MJ, thank you. This is one of the best days of my life. I never thought I would be a good dad but you have proved me wrong, son. I never in my wildest dreams thought the opportunity to be a grandpa would ever happen. But now, I wouldn't give it up for the world. I love all four of you. Yes, I'm including you MJ. Congratulations both of you. Even if you are young, you're both responsible and I'm proud of you both." Tony said then sat down and pulled them both into a hug. MJ couldn't help but cry happily as Tony kissed her forehead like he did to Peter. Her parents never really showed her affection before she moved in with Ned after her parents kicked her out when she could hide the baby bump any more. So, she was happy that Tony was okay with it.  
"Boss, we're beginning our descent. Everyone, please buckle in." Friday said, making everyone get in their seats and buckle in.  
The plane landed and Tony and Steve get off then Peter and MJ exited, hand in hand. Both Peter and MJ were glad her baggy shirt hid the baby bump extremely well. Although as Peter caught his Aunt Natasha wide eyes, he knew she figured it out. He put his finger to his lips and mouthed that he would reveal it tonight. Nat nodded subtly and they all went inside for a much needed reunion and rest period. They all hung out in the large living room when suddenly Tony stood up and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, except Peter and MJ's. They were sitting separate from everyone else and were in their own little world as the talked quietly with Peter's hand rubbing small circles on MJ's bump.  
"So Avengers, I have an announcement. From now on, we can no longer call Capsicle the only Grandpa on the team." Tony said softly as he looked at Peter and MJ who were snuggled together in the back. The avengers looked at him in confusion but then Clint gasped and looked at Tony in shock.  
"No fucking way! Are you serious!? When?" Clint shouts excitedly.  
"6 months from now." Tony grins as Peter looks up at his confused family and grins. Clint bounds over and gives Peter a big bear hug.  
"Congratulations, Dude. Even if you are on the young side, we're still all super proud of you. And you both have all of our support." Clint said excitedly before hugging MJ then looking at her hopefully.  
"May I?" He asked holding his hand above her bump. MJ just nods Clint presses a hand to the bump and is shocked to feel how large she is.  
"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you this large at this stage. You're around 16 weeks right. You shouldn't look like this until at least 24 weeks." Clint asks cautiously.   
"I understood what you're worried about Clint and your right but that would be if there was one baby. Not two. We're having twins." MJ says quietly. The others can't see or hear what was going on and looked at Peter, MJ and Clint in confusion.  
"I still have no idea what's going on." Sam said warily.  
"Guys, what I'm trying to say is Peter will be joining the Avengers Dad club in 6 months. Miss. MJ is pregnant with a little boy and a little girl." Tony said with a toothy grin.  
The reactions were instantaneous. Peter and MJ were swarmed by heroes and even though they were rowdy, Peter and MJ couldn't be more happy that their family accepted them.


	14. Fatherhood part 2

Two months later, school had started back up and MJ was having an increasingly harder time concealing her baby bump.  
Peter had been swarmed by the students the moment he walked in the door but just jumped to the ceiling and walked calmly down the hall while out of reach of everyone. He, MJ, Ned, went about their day, completely ignoring the swarming students and press outside. So, at the end of the day, he found MJ and kissed her softly with his hands resting on her belly.   
"Ready to go home?" Peter asked curiously. MJ just nods tiredly, allowing him go guide her to his car, an 2019 Audi E-tron.

As they arrived at Avengers tower, he ushered MJ into the elevator before pulling her to him and kissing her slowly. He pulled away just before the elevator opened and he got a face full of confetti.  
"SURPRISE!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!" the avengers yelled, leaving MJ and Peter sputtering. The common room was decorated in pink and blue streamers, balloons, with tables littered with baby paraphernalia. MJ looked around in awe as happy tears sprung from her eyes, making The Avengers coo and pull both tearful teens into a massive group hug.  
"I-I don't know what to say. I-Thank you guys!" MJ cried happily, looking up at Peter who was smiling widely. Peter bent down and kissed her deeply before pulling away and sweeping her into his arms.

The baby shower was a success. Tony had somehow baby proofed their floor while they were at school and told them that as soon as they picked a theme, the nursery would be started. The soon-to-be-parents had also got millions of dollars worth of baby supplies and toys while Tony had Friday take pictures of everything.

That night after dinner, Tony looked through the photos and even posted a few on his Instagram.

He posted a picture of MJ, Who was sitting in Peter's lap with her bump exposed, holding up a Stuffed Spiderman toy and a stuffed Black Widow toy with Natasha sitting a few feet away, looking very proud. He posted it with the tags: #FirstEverAvengersBabyshower #ProudDad, #I'mGonnaBeAGrandpa!, #2BabyAvengersComingSoon, #IFeelOld, #BabySpidersIncoming,#Twins!, #ItsAGirl, #ItsABoy

The response he got was instant.

 **Tonystankerlife** : Omg! Congratulations Avengers Family!

 **iamwarmachine** : dude! When were you gonna tell me! Congratulations Mini Stark!

 **Flash'n'Dash** : Peter!? How!? What!? You're a Stark!???? MJ IS PREGNANT!!!????

 **Guyinthechair** : Flash'n'Dash.exe has stopped working. 🤣 Congrats Tony!

 **IamSpiderman** : yes, _Flash'n'Dash_ , MJ is pregnant with twins.

 **IamSpiderman** : _Guyinthechair_ , dad fainted when we told him and I am now 50 bucks poorer... not that it matters being the son of a billionaire...😉😎.

A few hours later Tony looked at notifications and shook his head in fond exasperation before pocketing his phone. He turned to MJ and Peter, only to find them asleep on the couch beside him. So, with a smile, he gently spreads a blanket over them and kisses each of their foreheads.  
"I'm proud of you both. Good night. I love all four of you with all my heart." Tony whispers before getting up and turning off the lights and going to his and Steve's bed. As he curled up next to Steve, who was already asleep, he smiled at how perfect his live was now and how he wouldn't change it for the world.


	15. A Pained trip

Today was not a good day. Peter awoke to a horrible migraine that made him nauseous and tired.  
“Karen, can you ask dad to come here with pops? I've got a migraine. And can you please activate sensory overload protocol.” Peter whispers, pulled the blanket up over his head. He could see the lights turn off from under the blanket and then a few minutes later, he hears his door open.  
“Dad?” He whimpers as he peeks out from under the covers.  
“poor baby.” Steve coos before walking over and laying on the bed with him. Peter curls up against his pops and sighs as he feels his dad lay down on his other side and rub his back soothingly.  
“I'm going to call the school. I'll tell them you can't go on that field trip today. Alright? I love you, Son.” Tony whispers before kissing Peter's forehead. Peter nods against Steve’s chest but keeps his eyes closed. Tony then gets up and walks out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
Peter quickly falls asleep again as his Pops holds him tightly and runs his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. After a while, Peter is in a deep enough sleep that Steve wiggles out from underneath his son and grabs Peter's phone on his way out. He doesn't want it going off and risk waking Peter up.  
Steve then goes and finds Tony in the lab.  
“Hey there handsome. How about you and me go relax and watch a movie. I didn't get my morning cuddles.” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear as he leaned over his husband and draped his arms over Tony's shoulders. His hands traveled down Tony's chest and into a more intimate place as Steve sucked bruises into Tony's neck, making him groan. Tony stands up and turns in Steve's arms, allowing him to kiss Steve deeply. Steve picked him up and carried him to the living room where they snuggled together and watched a movie.  
“I love you. You know that?” Tony said softly as he curled up against his husband's chest. Steve just hums happily and kisses Tony again.  
“Boss, I suggest you remain clothed. Miss Potts appears to be bringing a tour group to the penthouse because you didn't come down to say hello again.” Friday said calmly. Tony drops his head onto Steve’s shoulder with a groan, making Steve laugh.  
“It's not funny! This is so not fair.” Tony pouts before looking at the ceiling.  
“Friday, Tell pepper and the group to be quiet when they enter. Peter has a migraine but don't mentioned Peter specifically to the class. Tell them if they are loud, they'll be escorted down to the lobby by security.” Tony said with a sigh before turning back to his husband. Steve just smiles and kisses Tony's forehead before pushing Tony off his lap and onto his back on the couch before standing up. Steve walked into the kitchen to make a late breakfast as Tony sighed and sat up and started to do some paperwork on his laptop.  
A few minutes later the elevator dings, but Tony ignores it.

Pepper and the group walk out of the elevator quietly since they all knew what would happen if they freaked out. The class looks around in awe and sees Captain America standing at the stove in nothing but blue jeans and Tony sitting on the couch, working on his laptop in his pajamas.  
“Tony, how about you put your laptop away and introduce yourself.” Pepper said sternly. Tony just grunts in acknowledgment as he continues to type. The class watches as Captain Rogers frowns before walking over and cuffing Tony on the back of the head.  
“Now.” Steve growls making Tony sigh and gesture to the floor in front of him.  
“Please, sit. It too early to be formal right now.” Tony said as he sipped his coffee before Steve handed him some eggs and bacon then sat down beside him. The teens shuffle over and sit down in front of two of the Avengers. They were just about to start asking questions when a third hero shuffles into the room. Peter walks in with a blanket wrapped around his head and body then goes and guzzles a cup of water. They could see he is wearing dark sunglasses and is wearing pajama pants as he stumbles over to the couch. Flash couldn't believe his eyes when Peter goes and plops down on the couch with his head on Tony's lap and his feet on Steve's lap.  
“Hey, Bub. You feeling better?” Tony whispers, lightly scratching Peter's scalp.  
“What the hell Penis!?” Flash shouts, making Peter whine and cover his ears while Tony and Steve sends murderous glares to Flash.  
“What did you call our son?” Steve seethed. Tony didn't give him a chance to reply. When he felt Peter start curling in on himself with his hands over his ears along and soft whimpers coming from his throat, Tony silently called for two suits with a flick of his wrist which land a few feet away.  
“Friday, escort this boy out. He'll wait in the lobby until we're done here. Everyone else, I'll be right with you. Peter woke up with a migraine today. That's why he skipped this tour.” Tony said as he picked up Peter who tried to burrow into his chest.  
“Babe, can you talk to them while I put him back to bed?” Tony said softly causing steve to stand up as well. Steve just nods sadly then presses a kiss to Peter's temple and lightly ruffles his hair, making Peter hum contently.  
“Dad, can Pops take me to bed? I want snuggles but you need to do the Q and A. Can you come lay with me too when you're done though?” Peter whispers, looking up at Tony who immediately caved under the puppy dog eyes that were at their max power. Tony nods a kisses Peter temple before handing him to Steve.  
“I'll be there in a few minutes.” Tony whispers before Steve nods and walks out of the room and down the hall. Tony sighs and runs his hand down his face tiredly.

For the next half hour Tony answers question before sending them off with a threat that he will sue if they break the NDAs and tell anyone about Peter being a Stark. Once they all leave, Tony sighs and goes to his room to see Steve and Peter cuddled together and asleep again. So, after taking a picture, Tony crawls in and lays himself along Peter's other side, which immediately causes Peter to roll over and snuggle against Tony chest.  
“I love you kid, so so much.” Tony whispers before allowing sleep to take him again.


	16. Rogue Reunion

It was 2 years after the team had split and the rogues avengers were finally coming home. It was early morning when Steve and Co walk into the compound. They weren't supposed to be there until the next morning but an earlier flight came in so they took it. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Wanda walk into the common room kitchen to see Tony smiling and laughing with a teenager who laughing as well.  
The rogues couldn't believe their eyes. Tony looks so different from when they previously saw him. His hair was more grey than brown and his eyes crinkled at the edges but his eyes were alight and happy as he laughed as the kid told a story excitedly.  
“And then I was ‘Hiya!’ and ‘Wapow’ and suddenly I was holding this giant lizard's tail and it was squirming and it was so gross but still so cool.” the teen shuddered but still smiled.  
“Only you, kid. Only you.” Tony chuckles before pressing a kiss to the teens curly brown hair but then got him in a head lock and gave him a noogie.  
“Ugh! Dad! Stop!” the teen whined as he struggled halfheartedly. With a laugh Tony let him go and wrapped the teen in a hug.  
“What the Fuck?” clint whispers under his breath. Suddenly, the kid turned to them and the rogues found themselves in familiar webbing with their backs to the wall. The teen stepped protectively in front of tony before shooting a hard ball of webbing right at Steve's balls. Steve let out a embarrassing squeal before trying to fold in on himself. However, before he could recover, he found himself being taken to the floor by taser webs.  
“Oh look. I took down captain America with only two types of webs. Just imagine what bones I could break with my fists, Cap. That's for hurting my dad and leaving him in Siberia.” Peter said smugly as Steve laid twitching on the ground while the others looked at him in fear.  
Peter walked over to Steve before picking him up by the shirt and holding him above the ground.  
“You're not the only one with super strength anymore. I'll have you know I can lift double of what you can. I know. I tested it myself. So don't piss me off because I will break you in half then toss both pieces out the window if you hurt my family again.” Peter said before dropping Steve in a heap on the ground.  
“Интересно Тони позволит мне усыновить его.” (Translation: I wonder if Tony will let me adopt him.”) natasha muttered to Clint who just shugged.  
“Возможно, вам придется бороться с Пеппер, мама паук. У меня нет проблем с этим, хотя.” (translation: You may have to fight Pepper on that Mama Spider. I have no problem with that, though.) Peter answered, making everyone gape at him except for Natasha who just grinned at him.  
“Я думаю, я должен. Ты будешь моим маленьким пауком. отпусти меня, чтобы я мог обнять тебя.” (Translation: I think I should. You will be my little spider. let me go so I can hug you.”) Natasha said softly. Peter chuckles and goes over and cut her webbing with a custom spiderman themed pocket knife. She hugs him and glares at the other rogues, daring them to say something before looping an arm around Peter's shoulders and they walked away from the others.  
“I am suddenly very scared.” Sam whimpers.  
“You should be. His IQ is the same as mine and he's more mischievous than raindeer games. And those big brown puppy eyes get him out of any trouble he gets into. I didn't even know he spoke Russian. Friday? What did they say?” Tony asked cautiously.  
“Miss. Romanoff wondered if you would allow her to adopt Peter. Peter answered that she may have to fight Mrs. Stark for the mother title but he wouldn't have a problem with it. They called each other Mama Spider and Little Spider.” Friday answered smugly. The rest of avengers stand in terrified silence before Tony shrugs before walking out of the room.  
“It was nice knowing ya, Rogers. I'll go start planning your funeral.” Tony shouted of his shoulder, leaving the rogues quivering in fear.


	17. Of limbs and bullies

It was the start of a new semester and Ned was excited to see Peter. They hadn't seen each other over the month long winter break and had only exchanged a few phone calls. So, Ned bounced on his feet and looked anxiously around the parking lot for his friend. Suddenly a he felt someone tap his shoulder, making him turn around. The shriek that escaped Ned’s mouth made the person behind him just chuckle. So, Ned turned around to see that there standing behind him, was a smiling but tired looking Peter.  
“Hey Ned. I'm sorry I couldn't hang this last month. Something happened and I didn't feel up to seeing anyone.” Peter said softly, fiddling with the hem of the single leather glove he wore.  
“Peter, are you alright? why are you wearing that?” Ned asked worriedly. Peter took a deep breath, looked around make sure he wasn't being watched, then pulled off the glove. Underneath was a shiny metal hand that moved like its flesh counterpart.  
“I was caught in an explosion at the beginning of the break. I lost my right arm and my left leg. When I woke up from a week long coma, dad gave me a vibranium leg and arm like my uncle Bucky that he made with help from Shuri. I've been working on recovering ever since and luckily with my enhanced healing, I'm even able to work out at this point.” Peter said softly. Ned gasps before pulling Peter into a hug.  
“I'm so sorry Peter.” Ned whispers hoarsely.  
“Thanks. It’s been hard but I'll be alright dude. The avengers have been helping me alot and my dad even figured out a way to make it so I can still stick to walls and stuff without my suit.” Peter said before pulling apart. He pulled the glove back on then they both walked to their first class.

They went through the day with little incident however, when Peter got to gym he looked nervously at the sparring mats. He took in a shaky breath before going to the change into his gym uniform. He put on his holographic cuffs on that Tony had designed for gym that would hide his metal limbs behind a hologram that made his limbs look real, then trudged out to the gym where everybody was waiting.  
“Well class welcome back! Today, we have a big surprise for you. Due to the number of attacks New York has had, the school board wants all students to be trained in basic hand to hand combat so if someone comes into the school or your walking around town and get caught be someone bad, you have a way to defend yourself if need be. And lucky for you, your instructors are none other than the Black Widow, the Winter Soldier, and Captain America.” Ms. Avery said with a smile as Bucky, Steve and Natasha walk in fully suited up. Excited whispers ring through the gym but Peter just scowls at his Father, Aunt and Uncle. Bucky’s eyes caught Peter and immediate turns and tells Steve and Natasha who smile and walk over.  
“Peter! Hey son! Come on down, you can help demonstrate.” Steve said with a smirk. Peter sighs and stands up and walks over to stand next to them as Steve addresses the crowd.  
“Peter here is going to help demonstrate some advanced hand to hand combat moves. So-" Steve said with a smile before Flash suddenly interrupts him.  
“Ha! Parker is weak, sir! How about I help you demonstrate!?” Flash taunts, Making Steve scowl at him and look at Peter in confusion.  
“Why is he calling you Parker?” Steve asked curiously.  
“I used Peter Parker as my name so the media doesn't know that Peter Stark, iron man's son goes to school here. We had planned to tell everyone in a few months.” Peter shrugged. Steve nods in understanding and was about to say something but was interrupted by Flash again.  
“What the hell, Penis! There is no way Tony Stark has a son like you. You're a Nobody!” Flash seethed, making the avengers growl and Peter reached out and held them back.  
“Papa, Мать Паук, Uncle Bucky, it's fine. Let me handle it. I'm done keeping secrets. I won't be able to keep my limbs a secret for long anyway.” Peter said with a smirk. Students gasp and Flash pales at the fact that Peter just called the Captain America ‘Papa’ and wasn't corrected. Peter then turns to the class  
“Flash, come here. If you think you're so great and I'm so weak, come fight me. I'm warning you though, I can take down the whole avengers team.” Peter boasted, knowing Flash would take the bait. Peter pulls off the cuffs off his metal arm and leg and the class gasps as skin color shimmers away, leaving metal limbs.  
Flash scoffed and remarked that he just painted his arm and leg to get attention and walked over to the mats.  
“Pete, control your strength.” Bucky warns, earnings a nod from his nephew.  
“I know, Uncle Bucky. Flash, come at me.” Peter said with a smirk as he dropped into a fighting stance. Flash swung a punch but Peter caught it before flipping himself up and wrapping his legs around Flash’s neck then spun to throw Flash to the floor and pin him.  
(A/N: Image the move Natasha does to Happy in Iron Man 2. Its the same one.)  
“Do you yield?” Peter asked as Flash flails about. After a few minutes Flash taps Peter's metal leg in a signal of defeat and Peter let's go and stand up. Flash staggers back over to the bleachers in shock and Peter was just about to go too but he sensed an attack. He spun and caught his uncle fist, making the class gasp. Next, Steve came at him as did Natasha. He grabbed Bucky by the pants with one arm on his fist and threw him into his dad, dropping both of them. Natasha attacked next and the class watched with their jaws on the ground as their classmate throws punches and kicks with lightning speed as he fought three averager.  
Then he punches Bucky in the gut and jaw, making him yield and limp away. Peter picks Natasha up and throws her across the mat into Steve, making them collapse to the ground with a groan. They both yield but then suddenly Peter turns and catches an arrow that was released from the gym rafters.  
“Hey, bird brain! You missed.” Peter chuckled as Hawkeye swings down on a rope.  
“You’re no fun Pete. You're the only person, that I can never hit.” Clint pouts as he takes the arrow back from Peter's hand. Peter shrugs before smirking to the class.  
“Anyone else want to try?” Peter asked with a smug smile. The class just looked at them in shock.  
“What the fuck!? How did you do that?” abe yelled in shock. Peter looked at his father who just shrugged and gestured to go ahead so Peter just smirks before tapping his watch. The class gaped as the iron spider suit spread over him.  
“I am Spiderman.”


	18. Tony is a Grandpa?

"Well, I have to say. I did miss this place." Steve said as the rogue team stumbles into the community room in the Avengers Tower for the first time in five years. The others were about to voice their agreements when a shriek and loud laughter rang out followed by shouting.  
"No! Grandpa! No tickle monster!!" a little girl squealed. The rogues look at each other in shock.  
"Grandpa?" Clint whispers in disbelief. The Steve and the others silently creep toward the sound. What they saw, however, is something they never thought they would ever see. Tony Stark was walking silently around the kitchen table before suddenly reaching under and grabbing a giggling four year old. He blew a raspberry into her stomach making her squeal happily.  
"That tickles, Grandpa!" the girl giggled before letting out a big yawn. Team Cap watch in amazement at Tony smiled softly and cradles the girl in his arm then walked toward the hallway. However, his eyes met Steve's and he immediately pulls the girl closer to him and steps back, fear plain in his eyes.  
"Friday, call Peter and Wade. Tell them to get over here now and that the rogues are here." Tony said before turning and walking over to the couch and cleared off the toys.  
"You guys can come sit. I'm going to go put Lilly down for her nap." Tony said softly before walking away down a hall. The rogues looked at his retreating figure in shock but then jumped when suddenly the window opened and Deadpool and Spiderman climbed in. The rogues watch as spiderman webs Wanda and Sam to the ground before catching the tranquilizer arrow that Clint shot at him before throwing it back at Clint, knocking him out in the process. Sam and wanda watch in horror as he then stalked over to Steve and slammed him into the nearest wall by his throat.  
"Where is my dad and daughter?" Spider Man hissed while holding a custom dagger to Steve's throat. The dagger had a red and blue hilt and a black blade with silver spiderwebs etched into it. Steve also noticed Spiderman's eyes were red instead of their usual white. Deadpool also aimed a pistol right at Bucky's head and another at Steve's crotch. Deadpool also couldn't help notice Natasha was smirking and doing nothing to help the quivering Captain.  
"Tell us. Now." Deadpool said coldly.  
"Pete, you can turn off Insta-Kill mode. Wade, shooting his dick would be a low blow. Don't do it. Lilly is taking a nap and I'm right here unharmed" Tony said from behind them. Peter looks over at Tony then back at Steve and the rogues couldn't help but sigh in relief when Peter's normal white spiderman eyes returned and he let go of Steve then pulled back. They all watch as spiderman turns slightly to hand deadpool the knife before swinging back around and punching Steve hard in the face, breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious on the floor.  
"That's for hurting my dad." Spiderman snarks as his mask disappears and he scowls at the other rogues. However, when his eyes land on Natasha, he smiled lightly.  
"Добро пожаловать домой, мама Паук. Я рад, что ты дома. Я скучаю по тебе." [Welcome home, Mama Spider. I'm glad you're home. I missed you.] Peter said softly before walking up and hugging Natasha tightly and kissed her cheek. The other rogues look at her in shock at the bright smile that was spread across her face.  
"Я тоже скучал по тебе, Маленький Паук. Итак, когда ты собирался рассказать мне о моем паучке?" [I missed you too, Little Spider. so, when were you going to tell me about my grandbaby spider?]  
Peter looked at Wade for help but the traitor just threw up his hands and backed away, signaling peter was on his own. Peter scowls at him before flipping him off then turning to Natasha.  
"Я не знал, как тебе сказать. Я также не хотел рисковать, что вас обнаружат, что фото-звонок не был безопасным." [I did not know how to tell you. I also did not want to risk you being found of the photo call wasn't secure.] Peter said softly before going over to Tony and hugging him tightly.  
"You doin alright, Dad?" Peter whispers into Tony's shoulder as Tony sat staring into his mug of coffee.  
"Yeah. I will be. I'm gonna go to the lab since Lilly is napping. Let me know if you need anything." Tony said quietly before standing and pressing a kiss to Peter's hair before walking away. Peter sighed before turning to the the shocked Ex-Avengers.  
"Let's get something straight. If you hurt my dad or my daughter, I'll rip you in half and chuck both parts out the window. Are we clear? Good. See ya later." Peter said before picking up deadpool and walking down a hall, leaving a group of terrified heros behind him.


	19. The new Owners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place 2 years after Infinity Wars. Peter is Tony's biological son and Steve was his step dad (Tony and Steve were married). Tony and Steve died while killing Thanos to bring back everyone. Natasha adopted 16 year old Peter so he wouldn't go into the foster system. Pepper retired and Peter took over when he was 18.

It was early Friday morning when an 18 year old Peter Stark was woken up by a hot mouth pressing against his sternum. He blinks his eyes open to see his beautiful naked Fiance smiling down at him.  
"Good morning to you too, beautiful. Today is going to suck. You know that right?" Peter said with a sigh when he realised what was going on today. Kari Morella just smiled and kissed him softly. However, when a little voice rung out, they pulled apart.  
"MOMMY!"   
"I'll get her. She's probably hungry. You get ready for school and I'll see you in a few hours." Kari said softly before getting up and putting on a robe before walking out their bedroom door.  
He had met Kari in the soul stone and had actually fell in love. She was 16 and barely pregnant at the time and she was trying to run away from her abusive ex boyfriend when she turned to dust. So when they reappeared, he immediately found her and asked her to live with him. She agreed and luckily when he learned his fathers had sacrificed their lives to bring everyone back, he had her to turn to. He was given both his Fathers' wills and couldn't help but feel proud that his dad had felt he was worthy of being the owner of the iron man suits, Stark Industries and the Stark 40 billion dollar fortune. His pops left him command of the Avengers and asked that his shield go to Bucky and his dog tags go to Peter. That was two years ago. Peter got up and got dressed in a pair of nice denim jeans and a blue button up shirt. He then walked out into the living room of the penthouse to see his two favorite girls sitting at the kitchen table. With a smile, Peter walks over and kisses Kari softly before leaning down to kiss Natalia's forehead. When Natalia was born 8 months after returning, Kari asked Peter if he could be put down as the father and he immediately accepted. So, at 18 he had a daughter, even if no one outside of SI knew.  
"Good morning baby girl. Daddy has to go to school today but I'll be back in a few hours okay?" Peter said as he picked her up and cradled he to his chest. Kari came up and took Natalia from him and handed him his coffee before kissing him deeply.  
"I love you both. See you later." he whispered before grabbing his wallet, phone and his Iron Spider watch that transformed into his suit. He then raced down to Happy who was waiting by the car.  
"Good Morning Hap!" Peter said as they got into the car.  
"Morning boss. How's the girls?" Happy ask politely.   
"They're great as always. So unfortunately my decathlon team has a field trip today to the tower. Pepper arranged it and didn't tell me before she retired. So I'm just going to have the school bus pull in to the private parking garage so can you escort the tour guide to the garage and then the group to where they need to go. I'll probably have to leave at some point but I have to attend to get the grade. However just because I have to attend doesn't mean I have to stay so I'm counting on you to watch this group." Peter rambled, making Happy chuckle and agree.  
"You got it, boss. Anything else?"  
"Uh. Yeah. Keep an eye on Eugene Thompson. He's bullied me for years and even if I don't care about him calling me names, I don't want him to do or say something to the girls. He can do whatever to me but if he hurts my fiance and daughter, I'll end him." Peter said coldly. Ever since Thanos was defeated, he's rid himself of the delusion that killing is never the answer. He's killed before on missions and has no problem killing to protect his family.

After arriving at school, he climbs onto the bus and sits next to Ned near the front. Where he is instantly bombarded with chatter about how cool this field trip is as well as insults from Flash.  
After driving for a while, the tower comes into view and Peter walks up to the driver.  
"Excuse me. Take a left up here and go into the opening that says private parking. I'll let you in." peter said quietly. The bus driver looks at him in confusion but nods any way.  
"Uh excuse me! You missed the turn! We can't go in here" Mr. Harrington said panickedly.  
"With me you can." peter said with a smirk as they turned into the security checkpoint. By this time the entire class was watching quietly as the bus driver rolled down the window to talk to the guard.  
"Sir. this is Mr. Stark's Private garage. You can't be in here." the guard told the bus driver but then peter leaned down to smile at the guard.  
"It's alright Gary. They have my permission." Peter said kindly.  
"Mr. Stark! I apologize sir! Have a lovely trip." the guard said in shock before waving them through. The class looked at peter who just smugly smirked at them.  
"When we get off, don't touch my cars. A few of them have a proximity alarm that will go off if anyone but me gets near them." Peter says as the bus comes to a stop and the doors open. The class follows Peter out the door and immediately gape in awe at the expensive sports cars lined up along the wall. There was two Lamborghinis, a Corvette, 5 different motorcycles including his Pops and Uncle Bucky's motorcycles, And 2 Audi's. Peter looked around and saw Kari's car was missing so he made a mental note to ask Friday when they got inside.  
"Alright. Everyone follow me. I'll need to let you into the building." Peter said as he pressed his hand to the scanner then finished the retinal scan.  
"Welcome to Stark Industries everyone." Peter said as he scanned his badge and walked in.  
"Peter Stark! Welcome home boss. Boss lady and Boss Baby are out at the store right now. They asked to let you know that if you can think of anything that they need to get then let them know. The Avengers are at a meeting with Director Fury and will be returning later today. They asked that you call in as soon as you can." Friday said as Peter led them through.  
"Thanks Fri. can you let Kari know that we need milk and more coffee. Bucky texted me earlier and tattled on Clint for drinking the rest of the coffee. Then can you text mum that I'm on my way to my office now and that I'll join the meeting in a few minutes." Peter said before turning to the stunned class.  
"I have to go. Running a multibillion corporation isn't easy. So I'll leave you in the capable hands on my head of security, Happy Hogan, and your guide, Miss Addy Hunter. You'll be coming to my lab for a Q and A after the tour. Until then, have fun, and don't break anything. Oh and Flash, if I am notified that you are being a bully, I will ban you from the tower and anything else Stark Industries owns. Bye everyone and remember the NDAs you all signed. I will sue if you break them." Peter said with a smile before nodding to Happy and Addy and walking to the private elevator.

Hours later, the decathlon team was in the elevator on their way to Peter's lab. None of them could believe Peter was actually a billionaire who owned Stark Industries. After a few minutes, the elevator opened and they were blasted with AC/DC. The team could see Peter's legs sticking out from under a old car and soft clanking of tools. The music turned down by itself and peter spoke up.  
"Karen, Why did you turn down my music? That was a good song!" Peter said as he wheeled out from under the car.  
"Your tour group is here, Peter." another AI said, making Peter sit up and smile at the team.  
"Hey guys, sorry about that. I forgot you were here. So, does anyone have any que-" Peter started before being cut off by a squeal.  
"Daddy!!!"  
The team gasps and turns to see a toddler running toward Peter, arms open and a large grin on her face. Peter squatted down and the girl ran right into his arms.  
"There's my little jumping spider! Did you have fun with mommy?" Peter asked as he tosses the girl in the air, making her laugh. Even as shocked as the group was, her laughter brought smiles to all them, except Flash. Flash just scowled as Kari walked over as well and kissed Peter sweetly.  
"Everyone, this is my daughter. Her name is Natalia Emily Stark. And this is my fiance Kari Morella." Peter introduced with a smile.  
"Babe, my brother called me up and was looking for me. I didn't tell him anything about us or you since I wanted to surprise him but he wants to meet up. He said when ever I have times he's available. I guess he does a lot of work from home. Is it okay if he stays here for a week?" Kari asked curiously.  
"Of course. Tell him to go to Scottsdale Airport. We'll fly there to pick him up. I'll stay on the plane with Natalia so can we surprise him then you can go in and find him then bring him to the jet. Happy will go with you though. We'll then all fly back here. The rest of your family can come too if you want." Peter said before kissing Kari lightly then turning to the group.  
"Well, Kari and I have to get going. Have a lovely time continuing your tour." Peter said before the guide ushered them out of the lab.  
"Karen, restrict access of level one passes to my lab again and tell Nicholas to have the jet prepared for take off in 2 hours. Then clear mine and Kari's schedule for the rest of this week. Then tell Happy to get ready to go on a flight. He won't need overnight clothes." Peter said as they walked out of the lab and to the elevator. Kari took Natalia to get ready and Peter called for a quick family meeting.  
"Alright. So Kari's family is coming over to stay with us. They don't know about me or Natalia so I really need there to be no pranks or fights. And no scaring them off either. We're going to go pick them up in Arizona and bring them back here." Please said sternly before turning to him adopted mom, Natasha Romanoff. "Mum, can you make sure they don't make a mess while I'm gone. We'll be back in about 6 hours, give or take." Peter said, making Natasha smile and nod.  
"Have fun." she said before kissing his forehead the shooing him away to get ready.


	20. Not the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sad. get your tissues.

It was a week after the snap that Tony and the other avengers met up. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor walk into the compound to see rhodey standing there in the lobby with a tired look. He only had 1 vile of ashes on chain on his neck with the letters ‘P.J.S’ on it.  
It was something most people wore nowadays. Everyone could be seen with at least one around their necks. Each of the Avengers had at least one vile. Clint had 4 for his wife and 3 kids, Natasha had one with Wanda’s ashs. Steve had two with Sam’s and Bucky’s. Thor didn’t have any because loki was kill in the battle on the ship. Bruce didn’t have a vile either. However everyone was surprised when Rhodey led them into a room where Tony could be seen sitting on a couch staring out the window as he fiddled with the viles. Tony had 4 viles around his neck. They said ‘P.J.S’, ‘P.S.’, ‘M.M.S’, ‘H.H.’.  
“Tony.” Steve said softly. The billionaire looks at them before looking away and getting up. Tony started walking away but clint shouted behind him.  
“Stark! Don’t you walk away from this! We need you here to figure out how to get our families back! It’s not like you care! You didn’t lo-” clint ranted angrily but was interrupted by a low powered repulser hitting him in the shoulder.  
“YOU THINK I DON’T CARE!?? YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST THEIR FAMILY! I LOST MY WIFE AND KIDS JUST LIKE YOU DID! I LOST PEPPER, MY NEWBORN DAUGHTER, MY TEENAGE SON, AND HAPPY! I HAD TO TRY AND COMFORT MY SON WHO WAS TURNING TO ASH IN MY ARMS! HE FELT IT BECAUSE OF HIS POWERS. NO ONE WHO DIED FELT ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR PETER BECAUSE HIS SUPER HEALING WAS TRYING TO PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER. HE BEGGED ME TO SAVE HIM. I'M HIS DAD AND I COULD ONLY HOLD HIM AS HE DIED! I FAILED AS A FATHER. I'm just like Howard.” tony sobbed, whispering the last part to himself, tears streaming down his face as his gauntlet disengaged. He then turns and runs away leaving a stunned group of heros.  
“I hope you're happy, Clint. I need to go see if he found the gun again. I caught him trying to kill himself last night. All of you just stay here.” Rhodey said angrily before running off after Tony.  
“Oh God. What have I done?” Clint choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is terrible but I didn't know how to end it! I'm sorry!  
> For those of you who don't figure it out:  
> P.J.S is Peter James Stark  
> M.M.S. is Morgan Maria Stark (Maria is Tony's mother's name)  
> P.S. Is Pepper Stark  
> H.H. is Happy Hogan


	21. All Of Me

[Music video for voice reference](https://youtu.be/sdBLSTSN1HI)

Max=Peter

Zendaya= MJ (obviously)

It was a beautiful day in Queens. The students of midtown high were all seated in the gym for the annual talent show. There had been multiple people who went but no of them knew what was going to happen at the end, except of course for Peter. He had heard MJ was singing so he hacked into the school's system and changed her scheduled song to a song they would sing together all the time.  
Mj was called up and when the music started she looked at the sound manager in confusion.  
“Hey, this isn't the s-” she started but suddenly an angelic voice sounded from behind the crowd. The crowd gasped to see spiderman walking up the isle toward the stage.

 _“What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down.”_ Peter sang from inside his mask. MJ looks at him in shock before smiling and taking her part.  
_“What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I’m on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright”_ she sang, making the crowd fall silent.

 _“My head’s under water_  
_But I’m breathing fine_  
_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”_ Peter sang as he jumps up onto the stage and takes a microphone.

 _“'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I’ll give my all to you_  
_You’re my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I’m winning_  
_'Cause I give you all, all of me_  
_And you give me all, all of you”_ Peter and MJ sang, their harmonizing bringing a tear to everyone's eyes.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move”_ Peter stopped as MJ sang her part, they hand moved closer together and were facing each other.  
_“You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you”_ Peter sang strongly, then MJ joined in with passion that shocked everyone.

_“My head’s under water_  
_But I’m breathing fine_  
_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I’ll give my all to you_  
_You’re my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I’m winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all, all of you_  
_'_ _Cause I give you all of me_  
_A_ _nd you give me all, all of you_ _”_ they taper off. The crowd is shocked but when spiderman suddenly reaches up to pull his mask off and reveals the one and only Peter Stark, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Peter had graduated year before and had taken over Stark Industries when Tony stepped down to focus more of family. MJ and Him had been going out for two years and they now understood the power the sound had for the couple. With the crowd going wild, Peter looks up and raises his hand to address the crowd.  
“HEY! I AIN'T DONE YET!” Peter shouted, making the crowd quiet. Peter turns to MJ the gets down on one knee, making the crowd scream. Peter smiled up at MJ who was tearing up and looking down at him in shock. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring then held it up to her.  
“Michelle Jones, will you marry me?” he asked hopefully.  
“Yes. Now get up here and kiss me, loser. You're making me feel.” MJ said blankly, making Peter laugh and slip the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her deeply. They pull apart and Peter turns to the crowd.  
“There. Now I'm done.” Peter said with a smile before pulling his mask back on and taking her into his arms. They they proceeded to swing off into the sunset and lived happily ever after.


	22. Agents

It started as a normal day. Peter Stark (Formerly Peter Parker) woke up and started getting ready for school however, then the small device on his desk lit up. No one except his adopted parents (Tony and Pepper) knew that he, MJ, Ned, and his brother, Harley, were SHIELD agents. He pressed his thumb to the lock and it opened to reveal a mission notice. He immediately put on the com device and called the team, which he was the leader of.

 **Peter:** Agent Parker on coms. Anyone connected yet?  
 **Ned** : Agent Leeds on coms.  
 **MJ** : Agent Jones on coms.  
 **Harley** : Agent Keener on coms. What's up Boss?  
 **Peter** : we have a mission. I got direct orders from Fury to go to the school today in full gear. SHIELD got a tip that there's gonna be a terrorist group that's gonna hold the school up in the gym. We're taking them out. Ned, I want you in the command center. You will hack any cameras, phones, laptops anything that can get us eye and ears in the building. Then once Harley, MJ and I make entry, try and hack any com units they have and scramble them. Harley, MJ and I are gonna come up from behind them. MJ and Haley will deploy the force field in front of the hostages so they are out of harm's way then we continue with the take down. Intel says 20 targets. Be ready for 40 just in case. Any questions?"   
When no one spoke up so Peter smiled.  
"Good. Intel says it'll be just around lunch time so most of the students will be already in one place. So come to the tower so we can prepare and leave. Agent Parker out." he said before signing out and making his way out to the kitchen. Where Harley was just sitting down as well.  
"Hey dad. Harley and I have a mission. So we're going to go get ready. We love you. Tell mom we love her too." Peter said before hugging Tony tightly then backing away to let Harley hug him too.  
"Be safe. Both of you." Tony said then kissed both their foreheads and ushered them toward the elevator. Harley and Peter silently make their way to their teams level at the tower.

A few hours later, Team Power was geared up and were sitting in their armoured van on their way to the school.  
They were all in complete black suits. Peter and Harley wore the standard issue black male SHIELD uniform. MJ was in a plain Shield issued black catsuit.

**A/N: These are the uniforms but in black instead of blue.**

  
"Everyone clear on the mission plan?" Peter asked calmly. The three with them nod and when they arrive at the school. They jump out and make entry into the school gym where they could hear the students being corralled. MJ, Harley and Peter split up to take different entry points.  
"I make 25 hostiles. Jones, Keener, deploy the field." peter said quietly into the coms. MJ and Harley turned around a corner and tossed two small devices on each side of the gym and before anyone realized what was happening there was a blue shimmering force field between the students and targets.  
The terrified student watch quietly as three people dressed in black come barging through the doors and start gunning down the people holding them hostage.  
"They're SHIELD agents! Look at the logo!" Flash said excitedly as they watch the agents start fighting hand to hand. Minutes later the female agent was hurt and was being dragged away by the other male agent. Luckily, the other terrorists were dead except one who was squaring off with the larger agent.  
"You are good Agent Parker. Perhaps we settle this man to man. Or should I say, man to boy. No weapons just good old fashioned fists." The terrorist said as he took off his helmet and threw it to the side.   
The school watches as the male agent stands down for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and taking his helmet off as well. The school gasped to see Their classmate standing their with a smirk as he threw the helmet to the side.  
"Alright Batroc. To the death." Peter said with a cold smirk that made everyone shudder. Peter's classmates and teachers couldn't believe it as he started fighting hand to hand against this huge guy. After a few minutes, Peter got the guy in a choke hold and snapped his neck with ease then let the body drop.  
By this time the female agent and the other male was able to stand and limp over to Peter. They also had their helmets off and no one could believe they were MJ and Harley. The school watched as Peter puts his wrist to his mouth and smiled.  
"Agent Leeds, this is Agent Parker. Mission successful. Alert Fury then send a clean up squad and have the Quinjet sent over. We need medical." Peter said before placing a hand to his side with a grimace before turning to the stunned students.  
"Everyone, I am Agent Parker of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, otherwise known as SHIELD. This is Agents Jones, and Agent Keener as well as our hacker Agent Leeds, wave hi Leeds." Peter said as he flashed a badge then and pointed to the camera which waved side to side before pointing back to its original position.  
"I know you are all very confused but don't concern yourself. If you would all stand up and walk out the side doors in calm and organized fashion, your parents have all arrived and are waiting for you to take you all home." Peter said with a wince. They could all see blood dripping out of his side from between his fingers and realized with a start that he had been shot. The students file out but Mr Harris remains and quietly approaches Peter.  
"Peter, you've been shot. Do you need anything?" Mr. Harris said softly.  
"I'm fine. I'll be healed by tomorrow. Have a nice day Mr. Harris." Peter said as he, MJ and Harley walk out the door and out to the mobile command van.

The next day, Peter, MJ, Haley and Ned were swarmed by thankful students and teachers. Their only response was that they were doing their jobs.


	23. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER SUICIDE!!!   
> if you don't like it, skip it

they were in a meeting. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Clint were discussing ways to go back and undo the snap. Tony sat there and listened but didn't say anything as he looked down and fiddled with the cheap spiderman necklace pendant that Peter had got him for father's day. Everyone noticed and were becoming increasingly more frustrated with Tony's lack of responses.  
"Alright. What the fuck, Stark!? Why aren't you saying anything? We're trying to bring everybody back! Everyone here lost someone but we're all still contributing. Stop goofing-" Steve ranted but stopped when Tony slapped him as tears streamed down the billionaire's face.  
"Don't you ever speak to me like that again. You don't know what I lost." Tony whispers brokenly then pushes past Steve and walks silently out of the room.

3 days later, Tony still had yet to be seen. It was after the 5th missed meeting that Steve had had enough.  
"Bruce, do you know where Tony is?" Steve asked tiredly.  
"You want to know where he is? You really want to know? Well because of your rant a few days ago, he's locked himself in his room. He hasn't gotten out of bed in 3 days. He just lays there and stares at the wall. He's letting himself starve because he doesn't want to live anymore!" Bruce yells angrily, turning green slightly before taking a deep breath.  
"What?" Steve whispers in horror and confusion.  
"God, Steve! You assumed he was unaffected by the snap but you are so wrong. He was probably the one affected the most. Just because he hides his pain doesn't mean it isn't there. He lost his family, Steve! Pepper, his newborn daughter and his son are all dead. He doesn't have anyone left!" Bruce yells before growling and running off to the hulk containment room. Steve looks at Natasha who frowns at him and motions silently to the door. He sends her a thankful look and runs out the room.  
He quickly arrives at Tony's room and opens it slowly. Panic seeps into his body as he sees Tony laying unconscious in his bed with an empty bottle of sleeping pills on the ground along with a half drank bottle of vodka.  
"NO! TONY!" Steve yells in horror as he goes over to his unconscious friend. Steve quickly puts his fingers to his pulse point but feels his heart break when he didn't find one.  
"Oh God! No! Tony!" Steve screamed before taking Tony's cold hand and sobbing loudly.   
The team file into the room to see their leader crying over the body of their friend. No one could believe it. They had seen how broken Tony was. How had they not seen the signs.

The next day, a press conference was held to announce Tony's death. Steve had been elected to speak but he knew ne wouldn't be able to stop the tears as he spoke. The guilt that flows through him was debilitating.  
As the press quietly sat in their seats, Steve walked out to the podium with his head hung. He took a deep breath before looking up at the crowd. Every reporter could seen the grief in his red rimmed eyes and they all felt dread creep upon them.  
"I know many of you are wondering why you haven't seen much of us. Well, the remaining avengers have been trying to figure out a way to bring all the missing people back that were dusted in the snap. We are still working on it but I called you all here to tell the world that something terrible has happened. A few days ago we were in a meeting. Stress levels were high and words were exchanged. Tony ran out to cool off and had locked us all out of his room. Yesterday after giving him some time to cool of, I went to his room to apologize only to find his body with an empty bottle of sleeping pills and half drank bottle of Vodka. Anthony Edward Stark lost his wife, Pepper Potts-Stark, his newborn daughter, Morgan Stark and his teenage son, Peter Stark in the snap. None of us saw the signs that he was suicidal we wish he had though. The world lost another great hero but unfortunately, he's not one we can bring back. That's all for today. No questions." Steve choked out before running off stage.  
The press couldn't believe it. Tony Stark, the man though to have no heart, committed suicide because he couldn't deal with the loss of his family.  
What would happen now?


	24. Peter Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute little fluff piece as an apology for the last chapter

Two months. It's been two months since Tony was brought to that horrible cave in Afghanistan. Tony missed his son dearly, his little Peter was turning 3 today and he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed that morning. Yinsen, watched as the captive billionaire became quieter and more depressed as time went on but became worried as Tony refused to talk or move from his cot one day.  
“Tony, what is wrong?” Yinseng asked quietly.  
“I would give anything to be able to hold my son right now. He's turning three today.” Tony whispers, tearfully.  
“Tony, if you want to get out of here, we need to start on the plan. The quicker we finish it, the quicker you see you're little boy again.” Yinseng said urgently. Tony just looks at him before sighing resignedly.  
“Alright.” Tony said before sitting up and getting started on their escape plan.

After days of labor, an adrenaline filled fight to the exit, a painful crash landing, and a scorching stagger across the desert, Tony Stark couldn't stop the tears as he fell into his best friend’s arms.  
They got him cleaned up and dressed before they got back to Malibu. Tony laid anxiously on the cot he was given to rest on while they flew back but he couldn't sleep. He looked through his phone at the pictures of Peter and Pepper that had been taken while he was gone.  
“Tony! We're here.” Rhodey shouted of the sounds of the motors. Tony nods and stands up with a smile.  
A few minutes later, the ramps lowered and rhodey was helping Tony down the steep ramp but Tony only had his eyes on his son. Peter stood beside a tearful eyed Pepper and a smiling Happy.  
“DADDY!!” Peter cried and ran to Tony who dropped to his knees and held the crying boy close, unable to keep his own eyes dry.  
“Peter! Hey buddy! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, Baby. I never thought I'd see you again. I love you so much.” Tony cried softly, kissing Peter's forehead and holding him closer.  
As the father and son duo held each other tightly, Tony was filled with a deep desire to become a better person. He would stop making weapons and would find a way to make the world better. He was determined to make sure his son and his future grandkids and great-grandkids would have a future worth living.


	25. Field trip of Doom

It was official. Today was horrible. Peter's school had given all the 12th graders a test and the top 10 got to go on a surprise field trip. And what's worse was Ned was sick and MJ was on Vacation. So he was left alone with Flash and 8 others.

So here they were, on a school bus on the way to the location. As they drove though, Peter started to get very nervous. They were on the same route as the Avengers tower, his home.  
"Mr. Warren? Are we seriously going to Avengers Tower?" Peter asked warily. The teacher looked at him in shock.  
"How did you know we're going there?" he asks suspiciously.  
"I drive this route every day." Peter said as tonelessly before groaning as the students on the bus start cheering.  
"Yo! Penis!! Ready to be embarrassed when Tony Stark bans you from the building for lying about your internship?" Flash shouts out, making Peter sigh and rub his temples, trying to stave off a headache.

Once they park in the parking lot and enter the building, they are greeted by Peter's boyfriend, Pietro Maximoff.  
"Hello Midtown, My name is Pietro Maximoff and Tony has assigned me as your tour guide today. When I call your name please come get a pass." Pietro said, his accent making some of the girls sigh dreamily. Peter just huffs and reaches up to scratch the biochip that all the Avengers had so they didn't need a pass.  
"Mr. Maximoff, we have 11 people including me. You only called out 10. Peter Parker didn't get called." Mr. Warren said calmly. Pietro smiled before looking around and locking eyes with Peter.  
"возлюбленная, I didn't know you were on this trip." **(translation: Beloved)** Pietro said excitedly as he pushed through the students and pulled Peter in for a kiss. Peter smiled and rested his head on Pietro's shoulder.  
"You're tense babe. You feeling okay?" Pietro asked worriedly as he rubbed Peter's shoulders.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about what will happen with I.D.A." Peter said softly before pulling away. Pietro nodded in understanding. I.D.A. was a code for IronDad and Avengers. So Pietro just takes Peter's hand and walks up to the front of the class and continues to lead the stunned group to the security scanners.  
"Alright. What everyone is going to do is scan you badge then walk through the metal detector then you'll wait with us on the other side. Then we'll answer any questions you may have." Pietro said with a smile before bypassing the scanner and walking through the metal detector.  
"Pietro Maximoff, AKA: Quicksilver. Welcome. Mr. Stark has not arrived yet would you like me to text him and tell him you're here?" Friday asked, making the group jump.  
"No thank you Friday." Pietro said as Peter as he walked past the scanner and through the detector.  
"Peter Stark. Welcome home. You are supposed to be at school. Is something wrong?" Karen asked cautiously.  
"No, Karen. It's fine. I'm here on a school trip. Can you let IDA know that I'm have a migraine that is a number 2 rating please?" Peter asked quietly as he rubbed his temples.  
"Of course Peter. Would you like BB-8 to bring your pain medication or preventive equipment?" Karen asked quietly.  
"Not yet Karen. I'll see how it goes." Peter answered as the class goes through with Friday announcing each name.  
"Alright have a nice trip." Karen said then goes silent.   
Once the class is all standing in the group Pietro asks for questions and a few hands are raised. Pietro just smiles and calls on one kid in the back.  
"Why did you two not swipe a card?"  
"Peter and I have to use bioidentication when we enter here and at the avengers compound. So, we don't need badges. We have a code to get into any of the more secure rooms though. Only people with alpha clearance have a bioID and only people who live here or are close to the Avengers get alpha clearance. Next question?" Pietro answers then calls on another student.  
"Who was that other voice named Karen? I thought there was only an AI named Friday."  
"Yes, Friday run the tower and the Avengers compound but Karen is my personal AI. She and Friday use the same ways of interacting with us though and they can talk to each other. It is slightly weird because sometimes I'll walk into a room and they'll be talking to each other. Tony and I have made them so lifelike that they will sometimes be caught bickering like sisters. It's amusing." Peter said then Karen spoke up.  
"It's not funny, Peter. Friday calls me mean names." she whines then Friday spoke up.  
"It's not my fault you're a bitch." Friday sasses making the class blanche.  
"Whatever you say, Siri."  
"You take that back!"  
"No."  
"Yes!"   
"Bite me!"   
By this time the group had their jaws laying on the floor and Peter was blushing at Karen and Friday's argument.  
"Friday, Karen! That's enough. Both of you apologize and stop arguing. Now." Peter said sternly.  
"We're sorry, Mr. Stark." The AIs said in unison then went silent.  
"Babe, let's just get on with the tour." Peter sighed, Pietro nods and leads the tour group to the elevators.

After hours of walking through labs, Pietro finally leads the group up to Tony's office for a Q and A. Peter is thankful that the tour was almost over, his headache was pounding now and everyone was asking him questions on how he got his internship.  
They enter the office with a knock and Peter's eyes zero in on the coffee mug in his dad's hand. The group all stand in front of the desk but Peter just shuffles over and takes the coffee mug from Tony's hand and takes a sip. Mr. Warren looks at him in horror as Peter just sits down in the desk chair Tony had been sitting in moments ago and leans back with his eyes closed.  
"That was my coffee you know." Tony said with a smile.  
"Not anymore. It's in my mug and I've got a migraine. Suck it up." Peter snarks as he took another sip. Tony just rolls his eyes and runs his fingers lovingly through Peter's hair.  
"Peter! You get over here. now. Mr. Stark I am so sorry about him." Mr. Warren said guilty but Tony just chuckles  
"Mr. Warren, why are you yelling at me then apologizing to me?" Peter asked softly and cracks one eye open to look at the teacher with a raised eyebrow. Tony just bust up laughing, knowing what Peter was doing but stops when Peter winces at the sound.  
"Mr. Stark, the intern lab needs your assistance." Friday spoke up, making Peter sigh and groan.  
"Alright, Friday. I'm on my way. Can you have a pot of coffee brewed in the lab then make it very clear that I get the whole pot?" Peter sighed as he opened his dad's desk drawer and found the migraine pills that worked on him. He swallowed two with a sip of coffee then stood up and handed the mug back to Tony, who rolled his eyes and took a drink. Peter then smiled apologetically at Pietro, who still has to guide the tour.  
"Sorry babe. I gotta go." Peter says before kissing him lightly then walking out of the room. The tour group looks at Tony who sat down at his desk and was rubbing his eyes with his palms to try and alleviate his oncoming headache.  
"Pietro, you can go with him if you want, I'll have another guide sent up." Tony sighed, making Pietro grin.  
"Thanks Tony! You're the best!" Pietro says happily then speeds off, making the class shrieks and looks around for him.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot Pietro isn't well known to the public. He's an Avenger named Quicksilver. He's got super speed and is Scarlet Witch's twin brother. Now, any more questions?" Tony asks calmly as he gathers up the papers on his desk.  
"Why does Parker have an internship here and not me? I am so much better than him." Flash asks jealously but Tony just frowns at him.  
"Peter doesn't intern here. He's a paid employee and the heir to the company. And you, Eugene will never work here. You bully my son and expect me to hire you? Yeah, not gonna happen, especially since he would be your boss in a few years and I'm not gonna make him deal with you every day." Tony said sternly.  
"S-Son?" Flash stutters nervously.  
"Yep. Peter is my biological son and if any of you break the non disclosure contract that you signed along with the permission slip, I will find you and I will sue for everything you own. Peter Parker is really Peter Stark but we continue to use the last name Parker so the media doesn't get ahold of him. I want him out of the media for as long as possible. Got it? Good. Now, peter just text me and told me you were all welcome to come up to his and Pietro's floor. So, let's get going. He and Pietro live on the floor beneath Stephen and I then the Avengers common room and living quarters are on the floor beneath them." Tony said then herds the group into the elevator.  
"Friday, take us to the Speedy Spider pad. Authorize the guests passes that are with me to enter the floor but not into any confidential or private rooms." Tony said then the elevator started moving. A few minutes later, the elevator opened and the group looked around in awe. everywhere they looked they could see something that was avengers or star wars related. Then something caught their eyes. Next to the doorway, there were 3 glass cases. The first case had the spandex spiderman suit and the second, had the iron spider suit and the third had a spandex suit that had a silver top that bore a black lighting bolt and the bottoms were black with two black thigh holsters. Both holsters were empty but on the bottom of the case sat a small lock box that everyone could tell that's where the pistols were.  
Flash couldn't help himself. He walked over and was just about to touch the glass when suddenly his hand was webbed to the wall next to it. The group gasped and turns to see a shirtless Peter standing there with a scowl and a web shooter on his extended hand. His extend hand still poised to shoot another web while his other hand held a pizza box.  
"Don't touch my suit." he said coldly before tossing some web dissolver at his hand and walking to the living room and sat on the couch.  
"Come on, sit down. I'll answer your questions just ask one at a time. My hearing is more sensitive than a dog's and you all talking at once hurts." Peter said as Pietro sat down next to him with soda in his hand. The students shuffle over and sit where they can before raising their hands.  
"Yes, Cindy?" Peter asked softly as he took a bite of pizza.  
"Um, so you're really Peter Stark?"  
"I am. At first I was Peter Parker and then dad found out I was spiderman and brought me to Germany to help fight Captain America. Then a few months after everyone made up, dad and I was working in the lab and everyone kept joking on how we look and act so much alike that we jokingly did a parental test to prove them wrong that he wasn't my biological dad. It turns out they were all right and dad and I were just oblivious to the fact. The test came back and we're a match. I moved into the tower a few weeks late because may couldn't afford to buy enough food to satisfy a superhuman teenager. She signed over guardianship rights and dad gained parental custody over me as did pops. Also last month mum was added as a guardian in case of an emergency happened with dad or pops. So, yeah, I've officially been a Stark for two years now." Peter said with a smile.  
"Who is your mom?" Trent asked.  
"Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow. She's my spider mom and I'm pretty much the only one that she completely opens up too. She's taken over the role of mom in my life. When she found out you had given me a black eye, Flash. I had to web her to the wall until she calmed down. She was on her way to kill you, literally. She's extremely protective but I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter says with a chuckle at Flash's pale face.  
"So, the black Widow is your mom, Doctor Strange is your pops, and Iron man is your biological dad. What about the other avengers?" Cindy asked curiously.  
"The others are Aunts and Uncles. Wanda and Shuri are my sisters. Bucky is more of a grandma though, he's that type grandma that spoils the living daylights out of the kid, bakes cookies, knits itchy sweaters, and doesn't spill any secret to the parents. He's dating Uncle Steve." Peter answered with a shrug and a smirk. Peter finished off the pizza and set the box aside before moving to ly on the couch with his head in Pietro's lap.  
"Anything else?" Pietro asked the class as Peter closed his eyes as Pietro ran his fingers through his curly hair. Everyone silently shook their heads as they looked at their classmate in shock.  
After a few minutes, Tony opened his mouth to tell the students that the tour was over, however he was cut off by an interesting sound. The class and Tony look at Peter in shock as he starts purring loudly as he rolls over and nuzzles into Pietro's stomach. Tony looks at Pietro warily but Pietro just shrugs as he could feel Peter's fangs brush against his skin as Peter pressed open mouth kisses to Pietro's hip.  
"Well. Thank you, Mr. Stark-Strange, Mr. Maximoff, and Peter for allowing your us to tour your home and business. Mr. Stark-Strange, it's time for us to go back to the bus." Mr. Warren said quietly. Tony just nods and gestures to the elevator. The class quickly boards it and goes down to the lobby with Tony escorting them out.  
"Come on babe. Let's go take a nap." Pietro said before picking Peter up and running to their room. The couple stip down completely before climbing into bed. Peter curls up into Pietro's side and quickly falls asleep.  
"I love you my beautiful Spider." Pietro mumbles tiredly before falling asleep as well.


	26. Remembering

Ned and MJ were worried. Peter has been missing for a year and the Avengers haven't made very many public appearances. Before Peter went missing, the avengers could sometimes be seen out doing activities that any normal family would do but now, they stayed at the compound and only went out on public if necessary. Ned and MJ knew Queens hasn't been the same Spiderman disappeared either. Luckily, no one has been able to realize that Peter and Spiderman disappeared at the same time only because they were the same person.

"Attention team! I have a surprise for you! You're parents have all approved so if you would all pack your bags and head out to the bus bay. We have a surprise field trip." Mr. Harrington said with a smile. The decathlon team looks at each other in excitement and eagerly pack their bags.the team rushes out to the bus and Ned and MJ follow slowly after the excited students, neither of them has been happy since Peter went missing.  
After a two hour drive Ned and MJ watch about the window with hope as they see the Avengers compound come into view.  
They all file out and go inside to ge met with a smiling woman.  
"Welcome to the Avengers Compound! I'm your tour guide, Mallory. Please come and get your custom badges from this tray, they have your names on them. Then, please come walk through this sensor that will detect any dangerous materials." She said kindly. The team got their badges and walked through the scanners.

A hour into the tour, they were interrupted by loud yelling in Russian. Before a door slammed open and someone they never thought they would see again stalked out. Peter Parker walked by them but they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Peter's face contained no emotion and he had a metal arm like the winter soldier. His hair was longer and everyone could see a pistol tucked into his waistband.  
"Peter?" Cindy croaked. Peter stopped and looked at them in confusion.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Peter hissed. The team stumbles back in shock, they couldn't help but fear this new Peter. Flash grabbed his flesh arm in an effort to get him to look at them but before anyone could realise what happened, Peter had Flash pinned to the wall and a knife held to his throat.  
"Don't ever touch me again." Peter growled before pulling away and walking away and down the hall.  
Suddenly, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers come running down the hallway. They all saw the students who were in near tears with a shaking kid sitting against the wall with an obvious body shaped dent in the wall above him.  
"Let me guess, you saw Peter?" Tony asked softly. They all nod but ned speaks up.  
"Tony, What happened to him?" Ned whimpered. Tony looked at the others who nod and run after Peter, leaving Tony to talk to the terrified teacher and students.  
"When peter went missing a year ago, he had actually been abducted by Hydra. They turned him into another winter soldier. We found him a month ago on a Hydra base raid. They took his arm off, wiped his memory and had taken control of his mind. He doesn't remember anything except for people like me and Steve but that's really only because we're his parents. He's slowly remembering and we had hoped that one or more of you could jog a few memories while you're here." Tony sighed as he looked down the hall that Peter had walked down.  
"Can I try something?" MJ asked quietly. The team looks at her in surprise. No one had heard MJ talk since Peter had disappeared. Tony looks at her and immediately recognized her as Peter's girlfriend. He sighed and pulled MJ into a hug, making the others gasp as MJ shudders and buries her face in his chest.  
"Yeah. Come on, scary girl. If anyone can jog a few memories, it's his true love. You come too Ted." Tony said softly once they pulled away. He then wraps an arm around each of their shoulders and guide them down the hall.  
They rounded a corner to see Steve and Bucky were trying to force Peter to the ground but Peter was fighting them and shouting angrily in Russian. MJ takes a deep breath and goes over to Peter with her book and smacks him in the head with it. Peter's head snapped to the side under the force before turning to glare at her.  
"Knock it off, Looser. You're making a scene." MJ scolds with her arms crossed. Tony, Steve, and Bucky look at her in shock and fear as Peter stills and looks at her in confusion.  
"You still owe me dinner ya know." MJ said calmly with her left eyebrow raised. She knew that she would only get through to him I'd she treated him like she normally would.  
"I don't mind though. I'm just glad you're back, Tiger." MJ said with a small smile before leaning down to kiss him. He didn't respond at first so when she pulled away she saw him looking at her in shock and she could almost see her Peter. However before she could lean back in his whole body released a violent shudder and he shook his head before looking back up at her tearfully.  
"Em?" He whispers before rearing back in shock as he takes in his surroundings. The rest of the Avengers had arrived but when his eyes land on Ned and he couldn't help but smile softly.  
"Dude, If you finished the death star without me. I'm gonna be mad." Peter said as he got up off the ground and hugged Ned to him while the class cheered in excitement. He remembered. He and ned cry into each other for a few moments before Peter turned to see MJ looking at him with hope. The class and Avengers watch as MJ jumps into his arms and kisses him deeply with tears running down both their faces. Peter holds MJ weight with ease and kisses her back with earnest. They pull away but Peter still holds MJ off the ground. MJ, who is perfectly content to be held, wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck the tucks her head under his chin, listening to his heartbeat with a small smile.  
They all walk down a few hallways to the common room. Peter lays down on the couch with MJ on top of him, her chest was still pressed to his and she gave no indication of moving anytime soon as she got comfortable and snuggled into his warmth. The others sit on the other couches and start asking questions. It wasn't until halfway through that they all realized Peter and MJ had fallen asleep together, both had a small smile on their face.  
Tony looks at the young couple and smiled. For the first time in a year, he had hope that he could get his Peter back.


	27. Adoption Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute little short fic for ya

It was a Friday afternoon and Peter had just finished the test he had in Chemistry. He sat in his seat after turning it in and started sketching in his notebook. Not many people knew it but he was an amazing artist.  
He was sketching the 5 year old girl that he had rescued from a Hydra base and that he was in the process of adopting.  
He had just started on her eyes when his phone rang, making everyone jump and look at him. He scrambled for his phone to see it was the adoption agency.  
“Peter, either reject the call or answer it on speaker.” Mr. Lanuza said with a sigh. Peter shrugged and answered it on speaker.  
“Hello?” Peter asked calmly.  
 _“Hello. Is this Mr. Peter James Stark? ”_ A female voice on the other end asked.  
“Yes, it is.” Peter answered making everyone look at him in shock.  
 _“Oh good. My name is Marianne. I'm from Manhattan Adoption Agency. I'm calling in regards to Miss Aeriel Hinton. It appears your background check has been gone over and the judge has signed off on and approved of the adoption. So congratulations sir. Miss Aeriel is officially a Stark. When will you be available to pick her up?”_ Marianne asked cheerfully. The students looked at Peter in shock as a big grin spreads over his face.  
“I'm on my way now. Thank you for everything Marianne. I was hoping to get a call like this.” Peter said as he quickly starts getting things packed up.  
 _“It's my pleasure Mr. Stark. Have a wonderful life. We'll see you when you get here.”_ she said before hanging up. Peter puts down the phone and turns to Ned.  
“Dude! I got her! She's mine! I'm a dad!” Peter says excitedly, before hugging his best friend to him with a happy laugh.  
“I'll have Happy pick you and MJ up after school and bring you to the tower so you can meet her.” Peter said as he picks up his phone and his stuff before racing out the door. Everyone stared in shock at the door as they hear a whoop of joy as Peter ran toward the office. A few minutes later, they hear a loud engine roar and they see a bright red Corvette race out the parking lot. Everyone sat in stunned silence until Flash spoke up.  
“What the fuck?”


	28. DNA

It was a semi quiet day in the Avengers Tower. Everyone was doing their own thing but their attention was caught by the elevator dinging. Tony looked up and smiled when Peter came bounding out of it excitedly with a grin.  
"Hey Mr. Stark! Before we go down to your lab can you help me with my homework?"  
Peter asked hopefully. Tony just chuckles and nods before sliding his arm around Peter's shoulders and guiding him to the lab.  
"That's fine, kid. What do you need help with?" Tony asked as he got a cup of coffee.  
"We're doing DNA comparisons to see how different the DNA can be if they're unrelated. I have to collect two samples. I got one for May since my uncle carried the parker genes. Um and I was wondering if you would give me the other." Peter asked nervously, causing Tony just smile fondly.  
"Of course kid. We can even compare them here if you want. We have the tech." Tony offered before doing a cheek swab. Peter nods eagerly and pulls out May's swab and does his own. He and Tony put their samples in and let Friday analyze them while Tony quizzed Peter for his upcoming Spanish quiz. Suddenly, Friday's voice came through the speakers.  
"Boss, the analysis is complete but I fear the results with shock you." Tony and Peter look at each other in confusion before Peter looks to the ceiling.  
"What are you talking about Fri?" he asks worriedly.  
"Boss, you are a parental match to Peter." Friday said softly. Tony and Peter's wide eyes snap to each other before Tony gets up and the checks the results.  
"What? Oh God." Tony croaks before looking at Peter who was was looking at him with wet eyes, shaking nervously.  
"Um. Do- do you want me to leave?" Peter asked quietly, brokenly. Tony's eyes widen and shook his head frantically, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Tony stands up and quickly pulls Peter into his arms.  
"You are never leaving my sight. I love you son. I've wanted to say that for months but I didn't want to overstep any boundaries." Tony whispers into Peter's hair as Peter rests his head on Tony's chest.  
"I love you too dad." Peter whispers back, making Tony grin.  
They pulled back after a while and Tony cupped Peter's face in his heads and smiled down at his son.  
"I don't know how I never realized that you have my eyes and my unruly hair." Tony whispers as he ran his fingers through Peter's curly hair.  
"Dad, I um can I live here? You understand me alot better than aunt may and I don't have to hide who I am here." Peter asked hopefully, looking up at Tony with his puppy eyes in full effect.  
"Of course son. We need to tell your aunt though." Tony said with a grin before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss to Peter's forehead then wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Tony guided him down to the garage and over to the Audi.

🕷🕷🕷TIME SKIP🕷🕷🕷

Later that day, Steve comes into the lab, looking for Tony and Peter but finds it empty with a single computer screen on. When he looks at it, he couldn't believe his eyes. He tells Friday to order the team except Tony to come to his location.  
"Guy. Look at this." Steve said with a grin as he pointed to the screen once they all arrived.

**SAMPLE 1: Anthony Edward Stark**   
**SAMPLE 2: Peter Benjamin Parker**   
**RESULT: parental match**

"Tony is Peter's dad and they didn't know until now. That's so sad because Tony obviously wasn't told about Peter being born. It does explain why Peter acts so much like Tony though. He's inherited the Stark Snark™ and genius level IQ." Bucky chuckles.

🕷🕷🕷TIME SKIP🕷🕷🕷

Later that week when the report was due, Peter was called to the front of the classroom to present his findings with Tony Stark standing outside the door waiting to prove the truth if necessary.  
"Um hi everyone. I'm pretty sure that my findings are the most impactful and shocking out of everyone here. Yes, we all found how different your DNA is from the two people you sampled. However, I found something different. I found a match to mine. I asked my Aunt May and my mentor/boss, Tony Stark, for samples of their DNA. And when I started testing them, I never expected for me to find my dad. Tony Stark turned out to be my biological father. I'm not a Parker. I'm a Stark and I'm proud of it." Peter said with a grin as he looked to the door to see Tony smiling encouragingly. The class starts yelling but the teacher just scowls at Peter.  
"Mr. Parker, I'm sorry but I think we've had enough of your lies. It's one thing to say you have an internship at Stark Industries but it's another to accuse Mr. Stark of being your father. So, please pack your things and go to the office so we can go call you aunt to talk about your expulsion." The teacher said angrily. Tony saw red at Peter's devastated expression. He couldn't stop himself from stomping over to the teacher and grabbing him by the shirt.  
"Listen here, Asshole. My son is not lying. He had internship but now, he's a fully paid employee and the heir to my company. So you had better apologize to my kid and enjoy your last day at this school because I will have you fired." Tony seethed before dropping the terrified teacher. Tony sighed and pulled Peter into a hug before picking up the shaking boy so he could wrap his legs and arms around Tony. He walked over and grabbed Peter's backpack then looked at the shocked class.  
"If I see anything about Peter's identity being leaked, I'll sue everyone in this classroom for everything you have. You won't even be able to think about paying for college classes until you're 90. And Eugene, if Peter comes home with another bruise from you, I suggest you pray to your god that it takes longer than a few hours for his aunt to find you. Natasha has been waiting for you to do something stupid so she can castrate you. That being said, I suggest you leave my son alone and don't expect to ever be hired at SI. You're on every block list we have." Tony said coldly before walking out with Peter still clinging to him. As he walked, Tony was happy that Peter was only about twenty pounds due to being part spider. It made carrying him much easier.

That night, the avengers found Tony and Peter curled up together on the couch. Both were asleep with the credits so the latest star wars movie playing on the TV.


	29. robbery

It was well known throughout Midtown High that Peter Parker was a mystery. There had been several incidents where he lifted things that he shouldn't be able to lift. He tended to sense things before they happened. He was a loner with only two friends but still didn't mind showing his true genius.   
However, it came as a huge surprise when the students of Midtown High found out he was filthy rich and a superhero.

It was a normal day and the students were all gathered in the auditorium for a surprise announcement when suddenly the doors banged open and in walk 3 gunmen.  
"Alrighty then. You all are going to give us anything you have and no one is gonna get hurt. Watches, phones, money, jewelry, drop them in the bags." The lead gunman cackle. Peter tapped the com unit in his ear and told Karen to call his family before standing up with his hands raised.  
"Gentlemen, I'll give you a deal. You leave everyone alone and give their stuff back and I'll give my car. I won't report it either." Peter said as he held up the keys. The gunman laugh and smirk at Peter.  
"And what kind of car would be worth all this, little boy?" The leader sneered.  
"Look for yourself." Peter said as he tossed the key to him. the gunman look at the keys in shock. It was for the newest model of a Lamborghini on the market.  
"You're giving up a lambo, for your classmates stuff? Wow. You're stupid. You got a deal kid. But if you report it, I'll kill you and your family." One gun man said before dropping the stuff.  
"I understand sir but I wish you good luck in killing the Avengers." Peter smirked suddenly his family burst through the ceiling and the windows and trained all weapons at the gunman. The three gunmen back up in shock and fear.  
"You messed with the wrong school, dipshit." Peter said then suddenly a web shot from his wrist and he tugged the keys back to his hand as the iron spider suit spread over him.  
"You mess with one of us..." Tony said coldly  
You mess with all of us." Steve finished before throwing his shield and knocked them all out.  
"You okay, Pete?" Tony asks as his and Peter's masks folded back and he hugged his son tightly.  
"Yeah dad. I'm alright." Peter said calmly before they pulled away. Peter looked to the class and shrugged with a smirk   
"I think it's time I reintroduce myself. I'm Peter James Stark. Hello." Peter said with a smirk. The auditorium was silent until one annoying voice cried out.  
"What the fuck, Parker!?"


	30. Ya done fucked up flash

It was midway past their senior year and most of the students at Midtown Tech had noticed how secretive a certain Peter Parker was. There was multiple instances of him lifting heavy objects like they weighed nothing or suddenly speaking in a different language without realizing it.  
It wasn't until Flash decided to follow him after school that anyone figured out why.

Flash, followed him at a distance as he ran out the school doors. He sees Peter pulls out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and light one before continuing walking at a calm pace.  
 _‘Peter smokes?!’_ Flash thinks to himself in shock.  
Peter continues to walk until his phone starts ringing and he answers it but starts talking in Russian before looking around and turns into a nearby alley. Unknown to Flash, Peter led him into a dead end alley and had lept up onto the roof to catch him by surprise from behind.  
Flash looks around to follow him into the alley way only to be pushed to the wall from behind and pinned.  
“Eugene Thompson, that was a really stupid move. For being an associate to a human trafficking organisation, you should watch your surroundings more.” Peter chuckles from behind him as he cuffs Flash, frisks him, removed the weapons and drugs, then sets him on the ground facing him.

Peter stands in front of him then pulls his SHIELD badge and shows it to a pale Flash with a smirk.  
“Eugene Thompson, you're under arrest for attempted murder, assault and battery with a lethal weapon, illegal possession of a weapon, attempted rape, child abuse, human trafficking and drug possession. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Going forward, do you understand your rights?” Peter said professionally.  
“Fuck you. I'm gonna kill you when I get out.” Flash spits. Peter nods calmly.  
“Okay. I'll just add terroristic threats to the list of charges. Anything else?” Peter ask, his head cocked as he looked at Flash expectantly. Flash pales even more at the new charge but shakes his head, making Peter smile hauntingly.  
“Glad to see you using your head.” Peter said before tapping a button on on his wrist making a hologram appear.  
“Director Fury. This is Special Agent Wolf Spider. The mission was successful, Eugene Thompson is detained and knows his rights. I'm forwarding you the list of charges and sending my location.” Peter said professionally.  
“Good job Agent. Agent Romanoff and Agent Keener on their way. Come by HQ for your debriefing once you're done.” Fury said before signing off. Peter turns and smirk as the Harley drops down from the roof and Natasha drives up in a van.  
“Ya fucked with the wrong people, Dickhead.” Peter scoffed before stepping back and allowing Harley to walk over. Harley then pulls Flash up to his feet but Flash begins struggling against the hold. Peter scowls before taking Flash to the ground and tying his feet to his hands. Peter then picks him up by his limbs with one hand and walks over to the van and literally tosses Flash in the back.  
“How the hell!? How did y-” Flash shouts until he's cut off with webbing sealing his mouth shut.

Peter climbed into the van and pins Flash fo the floorboard by his neck and squeezes just enough to scare him.  
“Shut. Up. I don't answer to you.” Peter growled angrily before getting up and hopping out of the van and closing the doors.  
“Widow, take him to Fury and tells the Pirate that Harley and I are gonna go get lunch before we go in for debriefing. You all know how my metabolism is.” Peter said calmly. Natasha nods and drives away, leaving the two teens in the alley.

“Shawarma?” Peter asked Harley, who nods with a smile.  
“Shawarma it is.” Peter said before taking Harley's hand and turning out onto the sidewalk.  
It was turning out to be a great day.


	31. Endgame Fixit part 1

As Peter Stark passed the gauntlet to Carol, he looked around as the battle waged on. He saw Thor, Steve and his dad fighting Thanos so he quickly raced to their aid. Then suddenly, Thanos had the gauntlet with the stones. Time freezes as Peter and Tony leap for the gauntlet at the same time. However, Peter gets there a split second before hand and snatches the stones from the gauntlet on Thanos's hand before being slapped away along with his dad.  
Everyone focuses on Thanos as he starts spewing his plan that nobody sees Peter's knees buckle as pain and power shoot through his body.  
"I am inevitable." Thanos said before he snapped. The battlefield is quite as everyone waits with baited breath however, nothing happens.  
"You're wrong." A stong voice sounded out, making everyone turn to Peter who is holding his hand up with the stones on his own gauntlet.  
"You know why? Because I'm Spiderman, Bitch!" Peter yelled before his eyes flit to Pepper and Tony who are looking at him in horror.  
"I'm sorry, mom and dad. Tell my siblings I love them." Peter said before he closed his eyes and snapped. The energy blew him back and the world went dark.

****Time skip****

The aftermath of the battle was something nobody could imagine. The world was put back together as it was again. Peter had not only turned Thanos and his followers to dust but he altered the reality so it would be as if no one had turned to dust or died in the chaos at all. The streets were suddenly clean, business operated as they did before 50% everyone disappeared. However, everyone would remember the time they had without their loved ones. He planned on the last 5 years to serve as a reminder to cherish the time the people of the universe had with each other. Peter was also thankful that they all aged in the soul stone so his peers could grow up as they should.

That night the Avengers and their families reuniting with heavy hearts. Their youngest, their little spider, was in a coma without his left arm which couldn't be saved. Hours later, they all said their good nights and headed to their respective homes but promised to all meet in Wakanda so they could all be together while Peter recovered.

****Time skip****

The next day before heading to Wakanda, Tony Stark walked onto a stage in front of the press, ready to tell the world what happened. One at the podium, Tony cleared his throat and the room hushed around him.  
"Many people are wondering how everything is suddenly back to the way it's supposed to be and why everyone is suddenly back from the dead. I have the answer. The last few days, the Avengers have put aside our past and we came together with a plan to stop Thanos." Tony said before taking in a deep shuddering breath.  
"I invented Time travel." He said plainly before continuing. "We used the time machine to go to different points in space and time when we first encountered the 6 infinity stones and gathered them before Thanos got them. We made our own gauntlet and used them to bring back everyone. Doctor Banner brought everyone back because the amount of radiation the gauntlet gave of he was the least susceptible to the effects. However, Nebula, the blue woman I came back to earth with, ran into her past evil self and was left behind in the past after she was captured by her past self and Thanos. Her past self dressed as her and came back to our time as an impersonation of her present self. Past nebula, used the time machine to bring past Thanos to earth. Our compound, actually, was bombed as a result. The avengers assembled and we fought valiantly. However then thanos got the gauntlet but spiderman and I jumped to intercept the would-be second snap." Tony said before reaching up to wipe away a tear that was sliding down his cheek.  
"The universe was saved by our very own Spiderman. He got the stones and snapped, turning Thanos and his allies to dust as well as put the world back together as it should be. Unfortunately, Spiderman is in a coma at the moment. The power surge was to much. The only thing saving him at the moment is his radioactive blood and enhanced healing and strength. We'll keep everyone updated on spiderman's condition. However, we don't know if or when spiderman will wake up. Now, I'll take a few questions but It'll have to be quick. I have a plane to catch." Tony finished. The reporters raised their hands and Tony called on one guy in a tan suit.  
"Kyle Hunter, New Yorker News. Mr. Stark? Will Spiderman be returning to hero work after he recovers."  
"We don't know. I hope he does but it'll be up to him." Tony answered then called on a lady in a blue dress.  
"Gemma Smith, Fox News, what injuries did spiderman sustain?"  
"Unfortunately, just like Doctor Banner, Spiderman has extensive scarring on the left side of his face, neck and torso, his arm also couldn't be saved. However we already have a prototype for a prosthetic that is much like White Wolf's. Other than that we don't know anything else." Tony said tiredly before saying he won't accept any more questions then walking off the stage.

2 months later, Haley sat beside Peter's bedside and watched the beautiful boy he got to know before the snap. They had just gotten together a few months before the Dusting, as everyone grew to call it, and he missed him so much. Tony was in the lab working on Peter's new arm when Peter groaned and shifted. Harley gasped and stood up and leaned into Peter's field of view as those beautiful eyes fluttered open before squeezing shut at the bright light.  
"To bright." Peter rasps.  
"Friday, lights at 10% then tell everyone Peter woke up." Harley said as he held a glass of water with a straw to Peter's lips. Friday silently completed the tasks as Peter squinted his eyes open to ensure the light wouldn't hurt then took a few sips of the water. Once he felt better, he pulled away and looked up at Harley with a dorky smile. Harley noticed his left eye was paler than it should be but he didn't care as he took Peter's flesh hand.  
"Am I in heaven because you look like an angel." Peter mumbles tiredly up at Harley who's eyes fill with tears as he shakes his in fond exasperation.  
"You dork." Harley chokes out before leaning down to kiss him gently then climbed into the bed and situated himself so he was sitting behind Peter with Peter's back resting against his stomach. Then suddenly the doors fly open and in stumbles Tony, Pepper, and a little girl.  
"Big brother!" The girl shouts in excitement as she runs over and clambers up into the bed with him.  
"Well, hello there. And who might you be, little monkey?" Peter said as she settles herself on his uninjured side. Tony and Pepper walk over slower and sit on the bed together.  
"I'm Morgan! Your sister!" Morgan said as she snuggles against him while he run his remaining hand through her hair, being careful to not get her hair tangled in the IV's.  
"Peter, I'm so glad you're awake." Pepper whimpers as she hugs him gently.  
"Why did you do that bambi?" Tony asked quietly.  
"I knew if you got the stones, you would die. You're human body wouldn't be able to handle it. But my super human, radioactive blooded, body could. And I wouldn't be able to move on if you died. I lost my parents at a young age. I wouldn't wish that on my sibling." Peter said quietly as he moved his hand from Morgan's hair to take his dad's hand and squeeze lightly.   
The five sit in silence for a few minutes before Morgan shifts and looks at Peter's shoulder.  
"Peter? What happened to your arm?" She asked nervously. Peter looks down at it then to Tony and Pepper who looked at him sadly then back at Morgan.  
"An evil rotten grape was bullying our family so I stood up to him and cast a really powerful spell to make them all disappear with these special rocks but the spell made my arm disappear too. I'll be okay though. It's a small price to pay for the safety of the universe." Peter said softly as he moved his gaze to his dad and mom and smiled softly. Tony and pepper could see that his left eye wasn't quite the same color and Peter confirmed that no he couldn't see out of that eye but he was still thankful that he was even alive and still had his family.  
It was then Tony and Pepper knew they would all be okay.


	32. Endgame fixit part 2

A month later, Peter had been fitted with a prosthetic that looked like the sleeve of his suit and was able to walk around without much difficulty. Every once in a while he would stumble or bump into things because of the blindness in his left eye but thanks to his spidey sense, he would catch himself before he hit the ground.

It was a Monday morning and Peter was woken up by Harley pressing kisses to the scar tissue on his neck, shoulder and ear.  
"Hmmm. Good morning?" Peter mumbles as Harley curls around him.  
"Morning. Your mom said we both restart school again today. It turns out that our entire grade level was dusted except for me, Cindy, and Ned. So they're reopening the school for this who were dusted they can get their diploma. I've already talked to Ned. He's gonna meet us at the school." Harley said between kisses. Peter nodded and slowly sits up but almost immediately feels Harley's hands and mouth on his neck, shoulder and side. They had quickly figured out that for some reason Harley loves to taste the scars on Peter's skin. He didn't mind though. Peter stands up and stumbles to the bathroom to get ready, bumping into the doorframe as he went. Harley just sighs, knowing it was going to be a bad day.

The students of Midtown Tech were all reuniting on the lawn when suddenly a brand new Corvette drives up and pulls into an empty parking spot. The crowd watch with bated breath as the doors open and out steps none other than Peter Parker and Harley Keener. Peter wore a black sweatshirt with the hood up and sunglasses on his eyes and he was leaning heavily on Harley.  
"Peter?" Ned said warily as he stepped up to meet them.  
"Hey Ned." Peter said tiredly, with a small smile. He hugged his best friend before looking up at MJ who was standing a little ways away, watching them.  
"Come here, MJ." Peter said warmly, making her run into his arms. However, she tensed when she felt a cool metal hand press into her shirt as she hugged him.  
She pulls away and takes his vibranium hand and pulls the glove back to inspect the new part of her friend. She smiles and presses a kiss to the his palm before dropping it and cupping his face in her hands. She then smiled sadly and reached up to pull his glasses off and let out a little gasp as she saw his pale brown iris. She ran her fingertips over the raised skin and pulled back the hood without pulling it off to look at the scar tissue. She then puts his glasses back on and hugs him tightly.  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Peter." She said into his chest.   
Harley stood still and watched them in interest. He knew they had a very tactile friendship that could often be mistaken for a relationship if either of them were straight. However, Peter had no interest in female relationships and MJ was as lesbian as it gets.  
"It's alright. Let's just go inside." Peter mutters as Harley kisses his forehead.

The day slowly goes on until he accidentally bumps into Flash, making the bully spin around and push him roughly.  
"Look where you're going, penis!" Flash yelled. Peter just stared at him before in one fluid motion he had Flash flipped around and had pinned the bully against the lockers.  
"I am fucking done taking you're crap! You don't know what I've been through the last few months so don't start acting like you're better than everyone else." Peter seethed but Flash just scoffed, obviously not realizing the position he was in.  
"You're not better than anyone else either penis! You're a nobody! A weak nerd!" Flash yelled. By this time Peter had enough and let go of flash as a crowd formed around them.  
"You think I'm weak because I never fought back. But in reality, you're the weak one. Expecelly compared to me." Peter said as he looks at Flash with disgust.  
"Oh ya! Prove it!" Flash yelled as he moved and swung a punch only for Peter to catch it with his vibranium hand. The sound of flesh hitting metal sounded through the hallway and the crowd falls silent. Peter lightly punches Flash in the gut and knocks him to the ground but Flashes gets up and lunges at Peter who just judo flips him to land face first on the ground. Peter puts his foot on Flash's side and rolls him over. Peter stands above him with his foot resting on Flash's sternum and pulls his hood down and his glasses off to then rolls up his sleeve on his metal arm.  
"As I said you're weak compared to me. I've fought the Vulture, the Rogues Avengers, and the mad titan and his army. I've killed aliens as large as horses with my bare hands. I saved the universe and I lost my arm and sight in my left eye because of it. So, get over yourself, asshole. And next time, don't pick a fight with an Avenger." Peter said angrily. Flash looks at him in horror and fear as Peter steps back again and grabs his bag before turning to link arms with Harley who helped him to the office. A few minutes later Mr. Harrington dragged Flash into the office as well.

****Perspective Change: Tony****

Tony was having a good day until he got the call from Peter's school saying there was a fight. Tony, feeling worried for his son called Happy and told him to meet him at school before stepping into a suit and flying off.

He arrived and walked through the halls to the principal's office but left his suit to stand guard at the door as he walked in to see Peter dozing on Harley's shoulder with his hood and sunglasses off as well as his arm exposed. There was another briused kid sitting a few chairs down from him who was looking at Peter in terror and guilt. Tony cleared his throat and got the attention of the Principal who was doing some paperwork  
"Dr. Stark! thank you for coming! I'm sorry to have to call you away from your busy schedule." Mr. Morita said apologetically but was waved off by Tony.  
"No, thank you for calling me. I-" Tony said before being cut off by Peter starting to whimper and shift in his sleep.  
"Harley. Don't move a muscle. If he swings at you. He could kill you." Tony said as he calls his suit in and steps inside. Peter starts thrashing but Tony picks him up and pins him to the ground but even then, Peter gets a few hits in.   
"Peter! Wake up! You're not there! Wake up Peter!" Tony said as he gently slaps Peter on the cheek. Suddenly Peter lurches up, flips Tony and pins him to the ground in the blink of an eye.  
"Bambino, it's alright. It's just me." Tony said soothingly as he slowly pulls Peter's shaking form to him as he stands up. Tony disengages the suit and holds Peter tightly as he silently cries into Tony's shirt.  
"What the hell was that!?" The kid next to the yells in fear.  
"Nightmare. It's just part of the PTSD we all have due to hero work. Unfortunately, waking up a skilled fighter who has super strength is a dangerous thing to do." Tony explains before shifting Peter into Harley's arms. Harley holds his boyfriend to him as a rich looking woman walks into the office.

****Perspective Change: Hanna Thompson****

When Hannah got the phone call that her son had gotten into a fight with another student, she was mad. However, when she walks to the principal's office only to see Ironman's suit standing guard at the door. It stops her before it stills and let her in, obviously getting a command from the owner. She walks in to see a seething Tony Stark as he yelled at the Principal while her son and another two students sitting behind him. She looks to see her son's face was bruised and looks over to see the other students beside him was unharmed.  
"What happened!? Why is my son so hurt!?" Hanna yelled at Tony and principal Morita.   
"Your kid picked a fight with the Avenger that saved the universe. That's what happened." Tony answered tonelessly.  
"Impossible! You said yourself Spiderman lost an arm! He shouldn't be fighting yet." Hannah yelled.  
One of the boys snorted in amusement and smirk as he scrolled through his Stark phone.  
"It's alright dad. I got this." The boy said as he stood up with a little difficulty.  
"Mrs. Thompson, my name is Peter Stark AKA Spiderman. And as you can see, yes, I lost my arm. So what? I have super healing. I'm alright now. And trust me, if I wanted to hurt your son, he'd in a hospital bed right now, fighting for his life. I can break a spine with one finger. So trust me I didn't want to hurt him. He picked a fight. I was simply defending myself and restraining him. He has a broken nose only because he hit the floor with his face when I judo flipped him." Peter said cockily as he rolled up his sleeve to show her then held out his hand for her to shake. Hanna takes his hand in shock but shakes it gently before letting go.  
"I'm sorry I accused you of trying to hurt him. Thank you for everything you've done for this city and the universe." Hannah said calmly. Principal Morita sighed and cleared his throat.  
"Now, seeing as how that is taken care of, Eugene, you are expelled from this school. We've let you carry on the bullying for far to long and luckily, Mr. Stark doesn't want to press charges. Mr. Stark, you are excused. There is no punishment for self defense. You can go home or go back to class." Mr. Morita said before standing and escorting them all out.  
"I'm gonna go home. Principal Morita, we'll see you tomorrow." Peter said before taking Harley's hand as they walked out together.

Later that day, Peter Stark does his press conference and announces to the world that he's spiderman. After answering multiple questions, he and Harley retire to their room and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Yeah, Peter's recovery was hard, but as he dreamt of the future, he knew he wouldn't change anything if he had the chance.


	33. Shot

Ned couldn't believe it. The Decathlon team was touring the Avengers Compound! The tour guide said they would be visiting the med unit next and Ned hoped no one was inside. Unfortunately, he and Peter didn't have good luck.  
“We’re coming up to the avengers Medical center. I've been informed that it is occupied though so we won't be going inside. You can, however, see inside through this window.” the guide said, gesturing to the window. The team looked inside and saw something that made their hearts drop in dread. There, lying unconscious in a hospital bed was Peter. He was hooked up to multiple machines and they could see a bandage around his chest. They could also see most of the avengers team asleep in different positions on the chairs and floors. Tony Stark himself was laying on the bed against Peter's side, running a hand through Peter's hair. Ned could also see Steve Rogers lying asleep on another bed with his chest pressed to an unconscious winter soldier's side, his arm slung over Bucky's waist.  
“Friday, Darken the window then let me in.” Ned said sadly.  
“Of course, Ned.” Friday said, causing the team to gasp. He scanned his card and opened the door before closing it behind him.  
“Friday, Let us see inside.” Flash said excitedly.  
“You do not have clearance to use voice commands.” Friday said calmly before going silent.  
Inside, Ned walked over to Peter.  
“Mr. Stark? What happened?” Ned asked worriedly as he walked over. Tony looked up at Ned with red rimmed eyes and sighed.  
“We just got back from a mission last night. There was a sniper aiming for Clint and Peter pushed him out of the way, taking the shot himself. Bucky killed the guy but not before he got shot too. We got back and they both went into surgery. We're just waiting for them both to wake up now.” Tony said softly.  
“I'm already awake, Dad. You're talking right in my ear and the lights were too bright when I first woke up.” Peter rasps as he opens his eyes and looked at Ned.  
“Hey dude. Why aren't you at school?” Peter asked tiredly.  
“Hey Peter. I'm glad you alive. We're actually on a tour right now. The decathlon team is standing outside.” Ned answered with a smile as he patted Peter’s hand. The avengers then woke up and immediately rushed to lightly hug him and jokingly scold him for being selfless. A few minutes later Friday spoke up.  
“Ned, it seems the class is still waiting for you outside and that they are starting to panic about Peter's condition. You should join them.” she said making Ned sigh and smile apologetically to Peter.  
“Friday, let them in. Just tell them to keep their voices down.” Tony said softly as Peter shifts slightly and leans against Tony's chest with Tony still massaging his scalp.   
Just then the doors open and the team and Mr. Harrington step in quietly. He locks eyes with the group and smiles softly.  
“Hey guys. I heard you were on a tour.” Peter mentions quietly, looking at them through hooded eyes.  
“Mr. Parker, what happened to you?” Mr. Harrington asked quietly. Peter just shrugs and adjusts again but winces when he moves to much but then settles back down against Tony who lays his head on Peter's tiredly.  
“I got shot in the chest and by the looks of it, I also sprained my ankle. I'll be alright. It's not the first time I've been shot and won't be the last.” Peter says with a small chuckle but winces when the movement hurts his chest.  
“What?!” the class panics.  
“Guys, I'm Spiderman. And as an Avenger, we get hurt sometimes. It's alright. Luckily I have enhanced healing powers so I'll be back on my feet and out swinging in my suit in a few days. It's fine. Hell there's be a few times I've come to class with a stab wound and I stitch it up in the bathroom before going back to class.” Peter said with a smirk as he yawns and closes his eyes.  
“You guys go ahead. I don't think I can stay awake much longer. I'll see you all next week in class.” Peter said tiredly with a yawn.  
The class just nods and walks out the door, wishing him a quiet goodbye and get well as they went.

That night, the avengers sat around the TV and watched mulan as a family, everyone silently thanking their god that evening was alive and well. Tony and Peter were asleep cuddled together on the couch while Steve a Bucky laid asleep on the floor in a nest of blankets. Clint and Nat were sitting together on a love seat, thor and Bruce sat in different recliner chairs while Wanda and vision curled up together in a separate blanket pile a few feet from Bucky and Steve. Sam sat next to Rhodey and quickly whispered about their military experiences.   
Their family could be a bit disfunctional and broken at times but no one would give it up for world.


	34. A new Home part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only multiple part fic in this book that will be A x-over with flash  
> this chapter is Part 1 there will be 3 parts, maybe 4

_My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. I am currently on vacation and am touring the country in a long distance run. I know I'm only running because I don't want to face the hate my friends have for me. I accidentally changed the timeline because I wanted to save my mom. I regret it and I wish I could change it back but I can't. I smile sadly as I run through forests and I look around at the scenery around me. That is why I didn't notice the dimensional breach until it was too late._

Peter Stark was having a good day. He was currently out in his Iron Spider suit and was sitting on a building looking at the sunrise. Suddenly his spider scent tingled and he looked to the street to try and spot the possible danger. Then something unbelievable happened. A blue portal suddenly appeared and out stumbled a man in a red suit. Peter frowned in confusion as the man looked around in confusion. He stood up and watched the man as he suddenly speeds off to the alley beside him in a red blur. Peter immediately swung down and landed silently behind the man.  
"Hey! Who are you?" Peter called out. The man turned around stepped backward in confusion.  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm spiderman. I'm one of the local heroes around here. What's your name?" spiderman asked cautiously.  
Barry looked at the guy in front of him in confusion.  
"I'm The Flash. I'm a hero too. Question, where am I?" Barry asked curiously.  
"Manhattan, New York." Spiderman answer before looking around.  
"Come on, I'll take you to the Avengers Tower. It's where all the heroes live at the moment." Peter said before picking Barry up in one arm.  
"Hang on." Peter said before scaling the building and shooting a web then started swinging toward the tower.  
"How are you doing this? How old are you? What's your real name?" Barry asked curiously, making Peter laugh. His spider sense wasn't sensing him as a threat at all so he knew he could trust this dude.  
"I was abducted when I was a toddler and experimented on. I escaped a few years ago and became a hero. I'm 19 years. And my name is Peter Stark. You?" Peter answered.  
"I was struck by lightning and got super speed. I'm 20 years old. And my real name is Barry Allen. So who are the Avengers? I just traveled through a dimensional barrier and now I'm in a different universe." Barry asked as Peter landed on his private balcony.  
"Huh, we have a sorcerer that knows all about the multiverse and all the infinite realms. Anyway, while you're here, you can help the Avengers. We're a team of superheroes made up of 2 Norse gods, 2 spies, two War World 2 super soldiers, a master sorcerer, a speedster **(A/N:** **I** **refuse to** **acknowledge that** **Pietro is dead.)** , a witch, me, an android, a giant green rage monster, and 4 normal men with different battle suits. Follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone." Peter said with a smile as he disengages his suit, leaving him in plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Barry pulled off his mask and they smiled at each other. Peter couldn't help but smile shyly as he took Barry's hand and pulled him out of the room. Neither could believe how cute the other was. Barry had always been bi, even if he never admitted it to anyone. Peter was gay and he has had a boyfriend before but it hadn't ended well.   
Peter pulled him into the common room and was immediately greeted with chaos. It was loud, energetic and Barry loved it. Peter whistled loudly and the room quieted and all eyes turned to Peter and Barry.  
"Underoos, who's this?" Tony asked cautiously.  
"Hi, I'm Barry Allen. I'm a speedster hero named the Flash. I'm actually from a different dimension. When I'm running I sometimes go so fast that I create a dimensional breach. That's how I ended up here." Barry said with a small wave. The team all look at each and shrug before one by one going over to introduce themselves. Tony said Barry could stay as long as he wanted before handing a him a key card.  
The rest of the day, Barry bonded with the team and explained what he did in Flashpoint and the result. They all accepted him and by nightfall, Barry wasn't sure that he wanted to go back to his earth.

♡♡TIME SKIP!♡♡

It was a few months since anyone had seen Barry. So as a last ditch effort, Joe asks Cisco to Vibe him to Barry's location. When they arrive, they couldn't believe their eyes. They were obviously in a tower, judging by the view over a city that could be seen through a window. They looked around and was surprised to see Barry was sparing with another man who looked like he could actually keep up with his speed. They threw punches and kicks with deadly force and Joe was amazed at how much his fighting had improved since they saw him. Suddenly the man pinned Barry to the ground with a grin.  
"I yield." Barry said with a smile. The man above him grinned let go of his hands only to lean down and kiss Barry. Joe and Cisco couldn't believe it. Barry just reaches up and wraps his arms around the man's neck and kisses back roughly. Suddenly, Joe and Cisco was thankful that these people couldn't see them since this was only a vision because suddenly another man walks in carrying a bow. The archer scowls at Barry and the other man before knocking an arrow and shooting it at the their heads. The other man catches it an inch from Barry's head and looks at it then the other man with a glare. Joe and Cisco watch as the man pales and runs always screaming with the other man hot on his tail.  
"No!! Please! I'm sorry! Owowow! MOMMY!!!!" a scream could be heard from the hall as well as a few thumps. Then the larger man came walking back in with a smirk a few minutes later.  
"What did you do this time?" Barry asked curiously as he goes over and loops his arms ar on the man's neck.  
"I knocked him out then opened one of the sliding windows of that that faces the next tower over then wove a spider web around it. Then I stuck him there in just his underwear with the words 'I shot at Spiderman's BF. This is my punishment. Please make this vital.' written on a large banner and webbed it just below him. I also covered him in glitter." the man said with a chuckle. Barry just laughs and pulls the man down to kiss him again.  
"Come on. I can hear the bed calling us." Barry said hoarsely before picking up the man and running off. Joe looks at Cisco with a sad smile.  
"Barry is obviously a lot happier here. If he wanted to come back, I'm sure he would have figured it out by now. If or when he does come back, we'll pretend we never saw him and we'll give him a choice to stay or not. Let's go home." Joe said softly. Cisco sighs before nodding and vibes them home.


	35. A new home part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe told the other officers at the precinct that Barry was the Flash because he couldn't explain how Barry suddenly just disappeared without a trace. However, he nor Cisco told anyone about the Vibe.

Three years. Three years have passed since anyone had seen a Flash sighting or any sign of Barry Allen. Team Flash and Team Arrow missed their friend and family member but Cisco himself felt horrible. No one but him and Joe knew where Barry was and he definitely regretted treating Barry so badly; but he knew that Barry was happier where he was.

Cisco, HR, and caitlin all sat in the Cortex monitoring Metahuman activity. It was the third anniversary of Barry's disappearance and they were all there trying to not break down. Suddenly an alarm went off and Cisco rushed to the security camera and gasped at the dimensional breach that opened.  
"Guys! Look! It's a dimensional breach!" Cisco shouts as he looks up at the others. Little did he know none other than Barry Allen speeds out of the breach as soon as he looks away from the screen. By the time he and the others look at the screen the breach is gone, making Cisco shout in horror.  
"Noo! Where'd it go!" Cisco cries but then suddenly a throat cleared behind them. The group jumps and turns around to see an older, larger, Barry standing there with his arm around another large suited guy who was definitely taller than him. Peter had his iron spider suit on and his mask was on as did Barry. Peter had made Barry a Flash suit much like the his and Tony's suit that used nanobots to create the Iron Bolt suit. It turned into a watch when they it wasn't in use.  
"Barry!!!" Cisco shouts in shock before jumping into Barry's now much larger arms. He was trained with Natasha and Bucky and had gotten much stronger over the years.  
"I missed you too, Cisco." Barry chuckles.  
They all give hugs to Barry while Peter sighs and starts looking around. He looks at the screens and sits down and starts typing. Peter doesn't know that they are all watching in shock as Peter hacks Cisco's and Felicity firewall in under 30 seconds.  
"How the hell did you get through that so fast?" Cisco asked in shock, causing Peter and Barry to laugh.  
"Dude, I hacked the Pentagon on a dare. Luckily the president and I are good friends back on my earth. I'll make it stronger for you later." Peter chuckles before turning to Barry.  
"Now babe, aren't you going to introduce me?" Peter asked with his hands on his hips.  
"Babe? As in a pet name?" Caitlin asked in shock.  
"Um yeah. I never told anyone here but I'm actually Bi. Everyone, meet my fiance, Peter Stark otherwise known as Spiderman. He's one of the heroes on his earth. And I have to admit, his team are extremely experienced and dangerous. They've literally saved the entire earth several times since they formed. The Avengers are celebrities back home." Barry said with a smile as Peter's mask disappeared. Peter turns to the others and smiles.  
"Nice to meet you all." Peter said kindly before he turned back to Barry.  
"Babe, how about you show me the city?" peter asked hopefully.  
"Yeah. Sure. Maybe we'll even go to Sterling City and see Oliver. He's the one I told you about that is as good as Clint except he has no sense of humor." Barry said, making Peter nod. Peter's mask reappears and he activates four mechanical legs that allow him more maneuverability.  
"Lead the way." Peter said. Barry nods and zooms out, with Peter running and swinging closely behind him.  
Peter swings, leaps and jumps through the buildings and streets on Central City. He smiles at the citizens' startled shrieks as he lets himself fall with a laugh before catching himself.  
"You're such a show off." Barry says over the coms as he runs at the same pace Peter is swinging.  
"Well look who my dad is! Who do you think I get it from!" Peter laughed before catching sight of a high speed pursuit coming down the street.  
"Bolt! There's a car chase coming toward us. Can you run ahead and clear any civilians from the roads. I'll stop the car." peter said. Barry hums in acknowledgment and runs forward. Peter swings forward and lands in front of a police barricade. And puts himself between the car and the cops.  
"Dude! Whoever you are, get out of the way!" one cop say urgently.  
"No. Your cars can't slow this dude down but I can." Peter says then braces himself. The car runs full speed into him but the cops gape in astonishment as this brightly suited man catches the car and stops it in its place. The metal crinkles around his hands. Peter then goes to the driver side door and rips off the door and pulls the man out. The man struggles but is quickly pinned to the ground. Then, suddenly in a rush of light, Barry was standing there in his nanotech suit with a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Peter quickly detains the man before handing him to police.  
"Flash! You're back!" a few officers shout excitedly.  
"For now. However, I'm moving away. This isn't my home anymore." Barry shrugs. Peter shakes his head before walking over and picking up Barry with his spider grip and holds the shorter man up to his face. Leaving Barry to dangle off the ground from his hand and pouts with his arms crossed.  
"We will make sure to visit often. Won't we, babe?" Peter said, his voice holding a warning tone.  
"Yes, dear." Barry mumbles resignedly.  
"Wow. Even the Flash has a nagging spouse. Who would have thought." Captain Singh said with a chuckle.  
"I only nag when this dork is being stupid. Just like he does to me. You must be Captain Singh. Bolt has told me alot about you, Joe and everyone else he knows. I'm spiderman. Bolt came to my universe a few years ago and found a home with me and my hero family. We've been engaged for a few months now too." Peter said warmly, offering his hand to shake.  
"it's nice to meet you too. Can you both come by the precinct tomorrow? We would greatly appreciate it." Singh asked, Barry looks at Peter and yelps as he is thrown up to sit on Peter's left shoulder.  
"Of course. We'll be there after our breakfast. Barry said you have a small gym at the precinct, do you mind if we use it? We spar every morning together to keep or readiness up." peter said with a smile. Captain Singh nodded in excitement.  
"That would be fine as long as you don't mind an audience."   
"We don't mind. Now, Speedy here, owes me dinner so we will be taking our leave. See you tomorrow." Peter said. Barry hops down and takes off. The present officers couldn't help but gape as Spiderman leaps up 20 feet and sticks to the side of the building next to them before running along the side and shooting a web out of his wrist. As spiderman swings away, Singh sighs and rubs his temples.  
"When did this become my life?" he mutters to himself before ordering his investigators to start looking at the scene.  
Barry runs slower than usual so Peter can keep up with him as they make their way toward Joe's house.  
They arrive to see Joe wasn't home yet so, Barry digs out the spare key and unlocks the door. Peter picks up Barry and slings him over his shoulder as they go in and locks the door behind them.  
They both disengage their suits and Barry gives peter a tour of the house. Barry opens his old bedroom door and smiles at the space. It was just the way he left it except it was clean. Peter yawned and pulled Barry over to the queen bed and pulled them both down. They landed with Barry on top who just smiled and leaned down to kiss Peter deeply.  
When the need for air got too intense, they pulled apart just slightly and grinned at each other.  
"I love you so much." Barry said gently as he moved to straddle Peter's waist and pin his arms above his head before moving to slather sucking kisses into Peter's neck.  
"I love you too." Peter mumbled back, tilting his head to give Barry more access to his neck. Peter couldn't help but buck his hips and moan as Barry bit his earlobe gently, making Barry chuckle.

Hours later, Barry and Peter are satisfied, freshly showered and hungry. So, Barry runs out and grabs 5 pizzas while Peter goes for a beer run. Neither of then are affected by alcohol because of their metabolisms but they still liked the taste.  
When they got back, they each took two pizzas each and left the 5th for Iris and Joe who were scheduled to be home soon and sat snuggled on the couch. They watched their favorite TV show, dancing with the stars, while they ate.

However after a while, the two men get bored and Peter ushers Barry off the couch before picking up the sofa and standing it up on its side in the corner of the room.  
"Hey Karen, can you play some ballroom music?" Peter asked as he set his phone on the table.  
A soft waltz started playing and Peter turned to Barry.  
"May I have this dance, my love?" Peter asked softly as he offered his hand. Barry just chuckles and takes Peter's hand and allows Peter to lead them in the dance.

A half hour later Joe and iris trudge through the front door and are greeted by two male voices and laughter along with music.  
"What the hell?" Joe mutters in confusion. He and Iris look around the corner to see someone they had hoped to see for the last three years. The father and daughter watch in stunned silence as they twirl around the room to the music. However suddenly the other man stops and shoots a hand out and in the blink of an eyes, joe and iris find themselves in a spiderweb and stuck to the wall. Barry looks at them in shock before grinning and chuckling before reaching down and pulling a large custom dagger from inside his boot. Barry carefully cuts the webbing while the other man stands back with an apologetic look.  
"I am so sorry. It's a reflex. My name is Peter, Peter Stark. Barry came to my universe 3 years ago and decided to stay with my family and I. You must be Joe and Iris. It's a pleasure to meet you." Peter said calmly before shaking both their hands. Joe looks at Barry but smirks when he sees Barry was looking at Peter like Joe looked at his wife when they were newly married. Peter smiled and wordlessly motioned to Iris, making Barry smile thankfully and hug Iris tightly to him.  
"Barry, I'm glad you're home. You have to tell us all about your trip but first can I ask, what happened to the couch? It took me and 3 other guys to get that in here." joe said curiously making Peter chuckle.  
"Really? It's light as a feather for me." Peter said before lifting it up with one arm and setting it back were it was with ease.  
"How did you do that? That couch is over 200 pounds." joe said in awe.  
"I'm what you call a Metahuman." Peter answered with a grim smile as Barry walks back over to him and wraps his arms around Peter's waist. Barry sighed and hugged him tightly, knowing Peter still suffered from PTSD because of his past.  
"How about we go on ahead to bed? It's been a long day." Barry said softly, making Peter nod.  
"Alright. Go on ahead to my room. I'll be right there." he mutters, making Peter nod and head upstairs.  
Barry activates his suit before grabbing both Iris and Joe and speeding off to a park a few blocks down.  
"Sorry. Pete's got super hearing and would have been able to hear us if we stayed in the house. He doesn't like remembering his past." Barry explained before sighing.  
"when I disappeared 3 years ago, I was on a run and accidentally opened a dimensional portal again. I ended up on another earth in an American city called Manhattan. I came out of the portal and was met by Peter. He took me to Avengers tower and introduced me to the Avengers. They are the earth's mightiest hero team. They get called in when there is an alien invasion or a villain is hellbent on world domination. Peter's fathers are the founders and the rest are his aunts, uncles and siblings. They accepted me immediately and his dad, Tony, gave me a place to stay and a key to the tower within the first 10 minutes. They became my family and my home. Peter proposed a few months ago so we'll go back after we visit here. We'll stay for a week unless we get called back for a mission." Barry said, holding up his hand to show the vibranium engagement ring Peter got him. Barry then got out his starkphone and unlocked it.  
"Gidian, can you pull up some videos of the avengers in action as well as what they're like in the tower?" Barry asked his AI.  
"Of course Boss." she answered and pulled up a video and let Joe and Iris watch it while he pointed everyone out. Once they video ended joe and iris was in awe.  
"Wow. It's amazing how deadly they can be but still act like immature children. I mean do they really start fistfights over who gets the last donut?" iris asked with a small chuckle.  
"Yeah. They do. You gotta remember we have 7 people including me who eat just like I do plus some. That extra donut could add an extra few minutes of energy. Our usual pizza place has figured out that they need to bring three people instead of the usual one because two of them hold the boxes and stay on the car until they get paid. Then Friday, the AI that runs the tower, locks the doors and doesn't open them until the pizza boys leave the pizzas on the doorstep and drive away because it's pretty much an all out war for who gets the most pizza." Barry said with an eye roll.  
"Boss, Karen has alerted me that Peter is having a PTSD attack." Gideon said suddenly.   
"Shit." Barry said then suddenly grabbed Joe and Iris and ran to the house.  
"Don't intervene. He tends to lash out in fear during these and the impact will send you through the wall and across the room on the other side. Just let me do it." Barry said urgently before quickly running upstairs. He found Peter sitting on the ground in a fetal position. Joe and iris watch as Barry walks over to Peter slowly.  
"Peter, Babe, it's alright. You're not there. I'm gonna sit in front of you okay? I want you to listen to my heartbeat and try and match my breathing." Barry whispered as he sat in front of him and took Peter's left hand and pressed it to his still suited chest.

After a few minutes, Peter came out of it and slumped against Barry tiredly.  
"You alright now?" Barry whispered as he ran his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter just nods and looks at Joe and Iris who was looking at them with a worried expression.  
"I'm sorry. Sometimes those happen. When I was a toddler, I was kidnapped by a terrorist organization the literally was a division of the nazi's that had gone underground and had embedded themselves into high powered governmental institutions. They experimented on me and tortured me until I was able to escape. They gave me my powers and made me into an assassin. I never wanted to kill anyone but if I didn't, they'd torched me for a full 12 hours before stopping. I luckily escaped when I was 16." Peter said softly as he   
"That's terrible." Iris breathes before stepping forward hesitantly but then with a deep breath she knelt down next to Barry and hugged Peter tightly.  
"I'm glad you got out of there. And I want to thank you for taking Barry in. It's obvious you are meant to be together." Iris said softly in his ear. Peter freezes in shock before looking at Barry in question. Barry only nods which makes Peter smile and hug her back.  
"Thank you. I'm thankful to have met you all, especially Barry. I love him with everything I am and could ask for a better man to share the rest of his life with me." Peter said as they pull away and Barry takes Peter's hand. They all stand up and with pleasant 'Good nights' and 'Sweet Dreams', Barry and Peter crawl into bed tiredly. They snuggle up together and fall into a deep sleep within each other arms.


	36. Arctic Spider Meets Spiderverse

It was the year 2020. And the 21 year old Petrov Barnes, otherwise known as the Arctic Spider was getting geared up for a mission with his husband and their hero family. He and James had been rescued from HYDRA and Petrov had become an Avenger and a SHIELD assassin/spy. He got to work alongside his fellow spider, his husband and their family/teammates to help make the world better and he loved it.

Petrov had just put on his muzzle and goggles when suddenly a portal opened beneath him. He locks eyes with his terrified looking husband and manages to yell out that he loves him and that he'll find a way back before the portal swallows him and closes.

Petrov is suddenly spit out onto a snow-covered ground. He stands up and looks around to see he's a city but not one he recognized. It's night time but he's sure he's not in his New York anymore.

His enhanced hearing catches sounds of gunfire so he shoots a web and starts swinging toward the sound. As he arrives he perches on a high up building as he sees three other people on webs, swinging away from multiple people shooting at them. Sighing, he takes hold of the assault rifle that is slung across his back and starts shooting the people who are shooting the other spider people. Once all the bodies drop. He slings the gun back across his back and swings down from the building. The other spider people stare at him in terror and shock. There was one kid dressed in black and red, another in red and blue and a female who was dressed in black, pink and white. Petrov pulled a gun and pointed it at the group, making them all stand in defensive stances.

**A/N: this is what he looks like: this is not my art work. i don't know who's it is.**

"Who are you and where am I?" Petrov said coldly. The woman steps forward slightly but stops when he immediately trains a second pistol on her. She stops and raises her hands with a small sigh. They could all tell the armed man in front of them was scared, even if he wasn't showing it.

"I'm Gwen Stacy also known as spider-gwen. the taller man is Peter Benjamin Parker, otherwise known as Spiderman, and the kid is Miles Morales, also known as Shadow Spider. Peter and I, like you, are from a different parallel universe. This is Earth 1610. We're not going to hurt you. You can trust us." She said softly. Petrov looks between Miles, Peter, and Gwen before standing down and holstering his guns.

"Okay. I'm the Arctic Spider, But my name is Petrov Benjamin Barnes." Petrov said tonelessly.

"Barnes? Why Barnes?" Miles asked curiously.

"I took my husband's name." Petrov answered.

"Alright, petrov. Follow us. We'll take you to our meet up spot." Gwen said, making Petrov nod.

After a few minutes of swinging, the spider people lead Petrov to a house in the suburbs.

Gwen goes up and rings the doorbell which opens to reveal an older version of the woman Petrov recognizes.

"Oh! Come in!" The others are already here!" May Parker said with a smile. The others go inside but Petrov is frozen on the spot.

"Aunt may?" Petrov croaks tearfully as he reaches up to pull his goggles and muzzle off. May looks at him in shock but nods softly, obviously wary of the armed man in front of her.

"Yes, it's me, Peter." May said softly, causing Petrov to fall to his knees in the snow and stare at her in shock.

"His name is Petrov Benjamin Barnes, Ms Parker. He's called the Arctic Spider. Obviously some kind of assassin." Gwen whispers in her ear before May walks over to him. May kneels down in front of him and could see the obvious signs that he had been broken mentally and physically. She knows the other spiders are gathered at the door, watching, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"How are you here? They made me kill you." Petrov croaks before raising a shaking hand to cup her cheek gently. At his broken look and his gun calloused hands her heart breaks and she takes his left hand gently in hers. She gently rearranges his fingers and presses them to her pulse point on her neck, allowing him to feel that she really was here.

"Can I hug you Pete?" May asked softly and he nods, eyes wet with tears.

"Please." He whimpers. May slowly and gently wraps her arms around him and pulls him close. It was so tender that he couldn't hold back his anguish any more. Ugly, loud sobs rip through him as he clutches to his aunt.

The other spider's watch in confusion and shock as the assassin breaks down. What did he mean by he was forced to kill his aunt may.

After a few minutes his cries die and he and may pull away. May immediately sees him switch modes and suddenly his face is emotionless and cold.

"I apologize, ma'am. That was inappropriate of me." He said, standing at attention. May look at him sadly and sighs.

"Petrov, at ease. You are a friend here, not a soldier or a weapon." May said sternly. Petrov looks at her in confusion before nodding slowly and relaxing.

"Come, it's late. The others are already getting ready for bed so I'll take you to where they're staying and we can talk more in the morning." May said softly before leading him a shed in the backyard.

They take the lift down and Petrov couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a computer and immediately felt better and got an idea.

"Karen? Are you with me?" Petrov asked tapping the comm device in his ear. The spider people look to him but he ignores them when a familiar voice sounds in his ear.

"Yes boss. You seem to be in an unknown area. Do you require assistance?" Karen said softly.

"Yeah. Can you still connect to Friday?" Petrov asked as the lift stops and he walks over to the computer.

"Yes boss. I can. Would you like me to call Tony?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yeah. That would be amazing, honey. Make it a video call and put it on the screen in front of me." Petrov said with a smile.

"This will take a few moments. Please place your phone on the computer." Karen said. Petrov put his phone on the computer then turned to the other spider people behind him. There was a guy in black and white, a little girl with a robot and a pig.

"I apologize about that. Karen is my AI. Karen, say hello." Petrov said as the screen came on.

"Hello. I am Karen. And Artificial intelligence created by Petrov Benjamin Barnes." Karen said as she worked.

"I see some new faces so I'll introduce myself again. I'm Petrov Benjamin Barnes. I was originally named Peter Benjamin Parker but I took my husband's last name and changed my first name when I escaped my captors. I was born in 1921 in Queens, New York. I got bit by a radioactive spider while working on making bombs. I fought in the Second World War after burying my wife. I left my 6 year old daughter in the care of a friend when I got drafted but I fell off a train along with my friend, who is now my husband, and we were both pronounced dead. However, we both lived and were kidnapped by the science division of the Nazi party. Bucky and I were tortured, experimented on, and brainwashed into becoming weapons and assassins. We didn't even know our own names. HYDRA sent us out on missions, they made me kill my aunt, uncle and my parents. Then they put us in the Cryo Chamber and froze us until they needed us. The avengers, a team of superheroes, rescued us and we became part of the team after we were rehabilitated. I never saw my daughter again." Petrov said quietly as he tossed a knife up and down as a distraction. The other spiders look at him in horror and sympathy but before they could say anything, the computer started dinged, indicating that the call was going through.

Suddenly Tony's face popped up on the screen.

"Who are you and how did you get into this frequency?" Tony ordered.

"Stark it's me. That portal I got sucked into spit me out into a different universe. I'm on earth 1610. There are other spiders people that got sucked into portals too. Is james there?" Petrov asked with a small smile. Suddenly Tony was pushed out of the way and Bucky's worried face appeared on the screen.

"Doll! Are you okay? Where are you!? Are you hurt?" James rambled worriedly.

"James, love, I'm alright. I'm on Earth 1610, I'm in a different dimension. There are other people with spider powers here. I think I know way back. Can you call Doctor Strange and ask him to make portal to me? you can allow him to go through items. Let him use what he wants except for the book. Then Stark? Are you still there?" Petrov asked curiously. Tony walks back into the frame and nods.

"I'm here pete, whatcha need?"

"Can you make 7 handheld devices that can be programmed to teleport someone to a different dimension?"

"Yeah. I can do it. I'll have the floor below you set up too. you spider people can have a place to hang. It'll be good for them to get some official training any medical treatment. They can all stay here anytime they want. Strange just arrived and is looking through your stuff. So hang out for a few minutes then you can all come through." Tony said with a smile.

"Okay tones. This is Shadow Spider's universe so make sure you get the portals made soon because he has school." Petrov said.

"I will. Before I hang up, there is something you need to know." Tony said tiredly before getting up and pushing Bucky into the frame.

"Tell him. He needs to know, barnes." Tony said before leaving.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Petrov asked worriedly as he watched his husband shift nervously.

"Well, um. Its about the mission we were gearing up for before you disappeared. Remember, you told me about Abela, I found her at the base. She looks to be about 12." Bucky said softly. Peter looks at him in shock before letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me babe. Have you already gone out and got her stuff?" Petrov asked curiously.

"Not yet. I was gonna go tomorrow. She's asleep right now. It's almost midnight here and you know can't sleep without you." Bucky answered softly.

"I know. Once we get back, I'll get the other's settled in the guest rooms on our floor then I'll come to bed." Petrov said with a smile.

"Okay. I love you. I'll see you soon." Bucky said lovingly before ending the call. Petrov then turns to the rest of the spiders with a smile.

"So, that was my husband and the other guy you saw was a friend, Tony Stark. He's a billionaire philanthropist and one of the leaders of the hero team I'm on. In a few minutes, a portal is gonna open up and we're all gonna go through. Tony likes everyone to have everything they need and for it to be as luxurious as possible. James and I have a floor that we live on and Tony is gonna sit us up a Spider HQ on the floor below us. We'll have access to training rooms that are suited for super strength. Penny, Miles, I'm training you myself. I'm not letting you go out anymore without any kind of combat training. Peter, Gwen, I know you know how to fight but you should still get some actual formal training in. It helps, trust me. While we wait, I'm gonna go sit on the roof of the house. Let me know when the portal opens. I need to think." Petrov said before going taking a deep breath and taking the lift up.

Petrov sat there quietly, looking at the stars as his mind reeled. His daughter was still alive. He had a second chance.  
Petrov was about to go in when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, that portal opened, I told the wizard to give us a few minutes. I said I wanted to see if you were alright. You seem pretty stressed." Peter said as he sat down next to Petrov.

"Right before I got pulled here, I was gearing up for a mission. That's why I'm armed and geared up for a fight. I don't do patrolling like you guys. Anyway, my husband and our team were going to the base I was kept at before I met James and he told something terrifying. My daughter was there. He name is Abela, it means breathing and survivor. I named her that after MJ died in childbirth. It's sad because our blood is radioactive so that means any woman who has our kids will die from radiation poisoning. That's what happened to my MJ." Petrov said quietly, before noticing Peter stiffen beside him.

"Radiation poisoning? Oh god! Petrov, I owe you life." Peter said tearfully.

"What?" Petrov asked in confusion.

"My MJ, she wants kids. It's what causes our divorce. I have to tell her it's not an option. Luckily we just got back together and haven't had sex yet." Peter said softly before getting up and standing up and holding out a hand for Petrov to take.

Petrov smiles and takes the offered hand then they walk back to the lift where Petrov sees Doctor Strange waiting.

"Thanks for helping doc." Petrov says softly as he and Peter walk through the portal.

One the other side, the spider people watch as Petrov reunites with his husband.

"I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay." Bucky said quietly as he kissed Petrov deeply.

After few minutes Bucky dismissed Petrov to his daughter then told the Other spider people to follow him to the guest rooms.

After showering and changing into pajamas, Petrov opens the door next to his and looks inside to see his daughter inside. Silently he walks over and kneels down beside her bed. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. She had been 6 years old last time he saw her.

Tearfully, he reached out a hand and tucked some of her curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Abela? Baby-girl?" Petrov croaks as he lightly shakes her awake. Her eyes flutter open and land on his. She definitely got his eyes.

"Daddy?" She whimpers in disbelief., making him nod softly.  
"I'm here, Captain Princess. I'm here. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I never came home, baby." Petrov whispers. At the sound of the old familiar nickname, Abela launched herself into her father's arms, crying loudly.

"I don't know how you're still here but I'm so glad you are. I love you so much my beautiful little girl!" Petrov cried too as he hugged her tightly and stood up. He laid down on the queen sized bed with Abela still held tightly to him.

"I'm here now. I'm not leaving again. I love you so much." Petrov whispers into her hair, pressing fleeting kisses to any part that he could reach.

Later that night, Bucky opened the door to find father and daughter snuggled close together and sleeping soundly. And after much debating, and a few pictures, he quietly picked them both up and brought them back to the master bedroom. He laid them down and silently crawled up behind Petrov. Sandwiching Petrov between the two. Life was finally right for the small Barnes family.


	37. New Kid

It was an early Monday morning when Peter Starkson woke up to his Mom shaking him gently.  
“Peter, time to wake up. Remember we agreed that you would go to school today.” Loki said softly.  
Peter sat up with a yawn and hugged his mom tightly before walking out into the ensuite.  
Peter shower quickly then walk out and magically changed his attire to a tight white muscle shirt and black jeans with a black leather jacket. He tied up his dark brown hair into a bun and put in his multiple piercings. He then grabbed his backpack and ran down to the common room where his dad and mom were sitting together eating breakfast while uncle Steve was cooking.  
“Morning mom, morning Dad. Mom, can you make sure dad gets some sleep after I leave?” Peter said as he gave his mom, Loki Odinson-Stark and his Dad, Tony Odinson-Stark, a hug each. Peter then grabbed his car key, wallet, and his school stuff. He then goes down to garage and gets onto his brand new neon green and black 2019 Ducati Scrambler.

Peter drives into the parking lot Midtown tech and pulls into an empty slot. He notices the stares but ignores them. Peter walks into the school and toward the office to get his schedule.  
He walks in and smiles charmingly at the receptionist.  
“Hi there. I'm new. I was told to pick up my schedule.” Peter said with the same charm that his parents were known for. The receptionist blushes and turns to the computer.  
“Name?”  
“Peter Starkson.” Peter said with a smile. The receptionist looks at him in shock before shaking herself a little then gets his schedule. She hands it to him.  
“Thank you, ma'am.” He said with a smile then turned and walked out the door.

Peter looks at his paper and follows the directions to his locker. However, when he gets there, he sees something he doesn't like. There was a crowd of students circling two students. It was obvious that one was a bully and one was a victim. With a scowl he uses his magic to envelop the bully in a blue mist and levitate him away from the poor boy on the ground. The crowd turns to looks at him in shock and fear as he casually holds the bully off the ground.  
“That is not a way to make friends, you pathetic mortal.” Peter says smoothly with a smirk.  
“You bully anyone else, you'll have me to deal with. Understand?” Peter said calmly, making Flash nod fearfully.  
“Good.” Peter said then with a flick of his wrist Flash went flying down the hall at high speeds before slowing and flowing down gently to the ground. Peter then turns to the bruised and bloodied kid who was staring at him in shock.  
“I'm not going to hurt you.” Peter said as he laid a hand on the kids shoulder and in a flash of white light, all the wounds closed and he healed completely.  
"Thank you." The boy said softly. Peter smiled and held his hand out to help the boy up. Once on his feet he shook Peter's hand with a smile.  
"I'm Ned by the way."  
"Hello Ned. I'm Prince Peter Starkson of Asgard, God of Truth and Purity. Nice to meet you." Peter said with a smirk as Ned started freaking out.

"No. Freaking. Way." 


	38. Venoms

It was the start of Junior year that the people closest to Peter noticed some slight differences after he was unconscious for a week. He stopped showing teeth when he smiled and he always ate with his hand over his mouth. They didn't know it but Peter had mutated again. He now had two long sharp snake-like fangs, instead of two blunt canines, that contained several kinds of venom.

The first person to find out was his boyfriend, Wade. Wade had always wondered why Peter had always kissed him with a closed mouth. However when Peter was thrown into a lake one day and needed CPR, Wade found out why.

Wade opened his mouth and sealed their lips together and blew but felt something sharp prick his lip. Wade pulled back and gave a few compressions until suddenly Peter lurched up and started coughing out water. Peter quickly recovered and looked over to see Wade looking pale and shaking violently until he collapsed to the ground and started seizing.

“Oh God. You pricked yourself. Damn it Wade.” Peter said seeing the small bleeding hole on Wade's lip that wasn't closing. Peter surged forward and licked the hole, knowing the only cure to his venom was his saliva. Peter then pulled away and rolled down his mask the picked up Wade's now limp body before swinging away.

Peter climbed into his bedroom window and laid Wade on his bed. With a sigh, knowing Wade will wake up once the cure to his venom takes effect, he pulled his and Wade's mask off along with his suit before walking into the ensuite. He turned on the shower and stripped then stepped into the scalding water then sank to sit on the shower floor. He couldn't believe he poisoned his own boyfriend, albeit unintentionally but still the guilt was overwhelming.

Peter didn't know how long he sat there as tears mixed with water but he was startled when he felt strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Baby boy, I'm okay. It wasn't your fault.” Wade said into his ear before reaching for the shampoo bottle and lathering Peter hair with it. Peter leaned back against wade chest as Wade massaged the shampoo into Peter's hair while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“I love you Wade. I'm sorry I never told you about my fangs or my venoms.” Peter said quietly.

“I love you too Baby Boy but you don't need to apologize. I am curious about that though. You said venoms as in plural, more than one.” Wade said curiously as he rinsed out the shampoo before motioning for Peter to stand up. He did and Wade quickly followed so they both stood in the shower the Wade began to wash Peter's body.

“Yeah. I can choose which ones I use. I have one that is nonlethal that is basically a truth serum. I also have a non lethal paralyzer, an acid based eroder, and finally a lethal venom. The only cure for any of them is my saliva. That's why I licked the puncture mark of your lip. I can also stop the flow of venom so if I do bite, it's just a deep puncture wound.” Peter said with a small shrug before smiling shyly with the long fangs in full view.

“Damn baby boy. Those is so hot. I hope now isn't a bad time to tell you that I have a biting kink.” Wade mumbles as he reaches up and runs a single finger along the sides if the sharp points.

Wade looks at Peter before smiling softly. He then leans down to kiss Peter and slowly nudged the spider's lips apart. Peter felt Wade's tongue explored his mouth before running along the sides of the fangs. The kiss increases in desperation and as hands start to wander and grope, Peter threw caution to the wind and started kissing his way down Wade's bare neck until he reaches the juncture between his neck and shoulders. Peter reaches down and starts pumping Wade's dick until he was moaning mess as Peter nuzzles the pale flesh of Wade's neck. Peter could smell the sweet scent of Wade's blood thumping under his skin and couldn't resist his predator urges any longer. Wade felt a sharp sting as Peter's fang's sank into his skin and he couldn't help but cry out and cum in Peter's hand. Peter tasted the coppery blood flow from the wound and with a hum of contentment, locked his jaw but stopped the venom flow as Wade rode the aftershocks of his climax.

When Wade was spent and limp, Peter released the bite and licked the wound before pulling away and smirked at Wade.

“Fuck, that was so sexy.” Wade mumbles before he quickly rinses them both off. He then quickly turns off the water, dries them both then takes Peter to bed. Neither of them slept until the early morning hours.

  
  


The next people to find out about his fangs where the Avengers. Wade and Peter were snuggled on the couch, cuddled together as they simply spent time together. Peter had found out that Wade fully enjoyed the thrill of Peter biting and tasting him. Peter had admitted one night that the taste of blood was something that made Peter's spider instincts go nuts and was almost addictive. Wade understood that. Spiders are carnivores not omnivores like humans. From then on, Wade was fine with Peter biting him because he could actually get Peter into such a tranquil state that he could get Peter to purr. So, it wasn't uncommon for Peter to come home stressed and just sit down on Wade's lap before latching on. Peter never sucked any blood instead just licked up whatever amount flowed from the wound. They also learned that when no venom was released, there something in Peter's saliva would give Wade a type of high that worked even with his regeneration power.

The Avengers came back to the compound with a blindfolded prisoner they got on a mission to see Wade on the couch on his back with peter laying on top of him with his mouth to Wade's throat. Peter hadn't pierced skin yet but instead chose to suckle on the bite scars he had made earlier. Bruce had found a way to cure Wade's skin but still keep his mutation. So wade was still unkillable but looked like he did before he got cancer. That meant the bite scars were much more visible.

As the avengers walked away, Peter sat up and strained his hearing so he could hear the avengers yelling at the prisoner as they asked questions but they obviously weren't getting anything. He looked down to Wade to see he was looking up at him with a concerned look but Peter just smiled.

“I'll be right back. Love you.” Peter said quietly before leaning down and pecking Wade's lips then getting off him and pulling on his spiderman mask.

Peter walk into the interrogation room to see his dad, Tony Stark, watching Steve and Natasha try and get answers out of the guy. The guy was saying he didn't know anything but Peter could tell he was lying by his irregular heartbeat.

“He's lying, Dad. His heartbeat doesn't match the rhythm of someone telling the truth.” Peter said before opening the door and going into the room with the with Steve, Natasha and the prisoner.

“Cap, Widow, we have a truth serum. I suggest we get give him it. He's lying. I can hear his heartbeat fluctuating.” Peter said cooly, making Steve nod and gesture to go ahead.

“Don't freak out, I'll explain later. Let me know when you're done so he can get the antidote.” Peter said before rolling up his mask and walking over to the guy.

“You can't make me take it. I refuse.” The guy shouted.

“You don't have a choice.” Peter hissed before grabbing the guy's hair and sinking his fang's into the guy's neck, letting the truth venom flow into the guy. He ignored the screams before letting go. He then turns to Steve and Natasha who are looking at him in fear as he licks his bloody lips.

“Truth serum venom. I'll explain more later. The serum will take affect in a few seconds. Let me know when you're done.” Peter said before going out into the viewing room to see his dad looking at him in shock.

“What the fuck?” He mutters. Peter just smiles widely and Tony stares in shock at the long fangs in his mouth, making Peter shrug and go back to Wade.

Wade looks over to see Peter stalk back in and he knew Peter would have his mouth on him probably for the rest of the night.

“Come here baby boy.” Wade mumbles, opening his arms as he laid back down. Peter sighed and smiled thankfully before laying across Wade's body and sinking his teeth into Wade's pale flesh. Wade could feel the tension drain from Peter's body as his spidery boyfriend started purring loudly. Wade couldn't help the chuckle as his boyfriend fell into a state of arachtillian bliss.

A few minutes later Tony, Steve, and Natasha walk in to see a purring Peter latched onto Wade's throat and they were both asleep.

Later that night, after Peter gave the prisoner the antidote, Peter explained that he had mutated again and how he now had multiple different types of venom. He also explained how blood, especially human blood, helped calm more of his more spider-like instincts. And that just licking the blood that leaked out was enough. Wade then explained that Peter's saliva when he bit gave a sort of high to enhanced individual's that did act like a pain killer if needed. 

Peter was glad that they accepted him and even offered their own necks in he ever needed that calmness that biting someone brought. For the first time since the second mutation Peter felt completely at ease.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
